Blossoming Affection
by JennaKobis
Summary: Affection is like a shy flower, reluctant to bloom. Unfortunately for Ezio, this flower may take a bit longer than he expected. Natalia, a beautiful and skilled Assassin, is seemingly immune to his charm, and finally having someone to keep him in line is a whole new thing for the young Italian Assassin. SPOILERS. Ezio/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there!  
This is my Assassin's Creed 2 fanfic, Blossoming Flower (and don't worry, the story isn't as girly and prissy as the title! There IS action)  
I hope you enjoy this and also, there is some Italian in this. I used Google Translate, so forgive me if the translation's rubbish. Enjoy!**

The Animus is a machine invented by the Templars. It is able to examine a subject's genetic memory. But what if the memories were altered?  
Grief is a powerful emotion. What if something happened, so terrible that it just made you want to forget?  
Ezio Auditorie's mind was shattered by the loss of his love. His mind erased her, and created new memories around the old ones, as though his love had never existed.  
Desmond and the Assassins relived a false version of Ezio's life. It made no difference to them.

But this is what really happened.

Maria Auditorie's screams filled the room. The two midwives urged her onwards.

"_Spingi (push)_! _Spingi_!" One urged.

Maria let out another pain-wracked scream.

"_Di_ _nuovo(again)_!" The midwife exclaimed. "_Si,(yes) si! Brava_! (good)"

And with one last almighty push, Maria forced the child inside her out into the world.

"It is a boy!" A midwife exclaimed, cradling the child in her arms. She looked down at the child, and with an unspoken signal the other midwife approached her worriedly. The child did not breathe.

Suddenly, a man bust through the door; Giovanni Auditorie, the boy's father and Maria's husband.

"Oh, my love! I'm sorry! I was at the bank when they told me! Did I miss it? Am I too late?" Giovanni asked hurriedly, rushing to his wife. He looked over at his son and his expression turned serious. With dead eyes, he held his arms out for his son. "Give him here..." He said quietly.

"Giovanni?" Maria asked, her stomach twisting with unease.

"Shh, my love. It will be alright." Giovanni replied. He held the baby boy close to his heart. "You are an Auditorie. You are a fighter. So fight!" He exclaimed quietly, his eyes gleaming.

The child's legs moved. Then his arms, and finally his head, as though some sort of unknown power was travelling up his body. Then he let out an exceptionally loud cry.

"Listen to him! I fine set of lungs!" Giovanni exclaimed happily.

"And what shall we call him, my love?" Maria asked.

Without hesitation, her husband replied. "Ezio!" He exclaimed. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze!"

He held the child up to the sky, proud and grand. Ezio's loud cries filled the large house.

Yet elsewhere in Firenze, another child was born. This child was not rich, and it was not born in a grand house. The child's father wasn't even there.

The mother, Donna Cupelli, pushed with all her might for the final time, and out came the child.

"It is a girl!" Donna's sister, Elena, exclaimed.

She picked up the child and handed it to her mother. Donna's eyes shone at the small but beautiful baby.

"What will you call her?" Elena asked gently.

Donna drew a long, laboured breath. "Natalia. Natalia Cupelli." She said softly.

Elena nodded, and took her sister's hand. Tears ran down both the girl's faces. Donna drew a long, shuddering breath, and then her eyes glossed over. Elena took the child from her mother's arms and ran off, into the alleyways of Firenze, tears streaming down her face.

**14 YEARS LATER**

I run over the rooftops of Firenze, glancing over my shoulder at the _idiota(idiot) _guards that chase me. I leap onto a balcony and run up the wall it protrudes from.

I see a bale of hay next to a store. I throw another glance behind me, and I think I have enough time to hide in it before the guards catch up to me. I leap inside, and the guards bumble past without even checking the hay bale.

I wait a second before exiting the hay bale, taking the ribbon from my hair, letting the dark locks flow down my back. I walk along the streets, pulling out the apple I stole, savouring the sweet juice that flows down my throat, the crunchy flesh that is crushed in my mouth. When I finish the apple, I drop the core to the ground and head back to my home; the brothel.

Aunt Elena works there, as did my mother. And so will I, after my sixteenth birthday. That was how my mother came to bear me; a bastard child.

I enter the brothel to the usual sight of courtesans. A few of them give me a smile behind the backs of the men they work with, while some are too wrapped up in their work.

The leader of our organization, Paola, approaches me looking irritated.

"Natalia, what did you do today?" She asks testily.

"Nothing much. Why do you ask?" I say innocently.

"It might have something to do with that cut on your cheek." Paola says.

I'd forgotten about that. A guard's sword nicked me just before I escaped from them.

"Natalia, what will men think when it is your time to work here? Scars are not attractive!" She exclaims.

"Is that why you wear long sleeves?" I ask, quieter.

Paola glares at me.

"It is. Which is why I do not wish the same upon you." She says. Her eyes soften. "Natalia, you are like a sister to me. To all of us here. We are sisters in a cruel world. You must be sensible, at least some of the time. Now, go put on a dress, hmm?" Paola says gently.

"_Si, _Paola." I say. I turn around and head upstairs, to my bedroom. I open the door, and stare at my reflection for a moment.

My dark brown hair, which is tangled and wild from my chase, is long and it flows down my back. My eyes are also dark, and large too. My lashes are long and thick. My lips are full, and the corners of them tilt up slightly, giving me a confident, and cheerful appearance.

Lots of men mistake me for the women they intend to bed. I am more advanced – physically – than most girls my age. It's now night time, and I don't plan to go downstairs again. I stay in the clothes I was wearing earlier today – a white shirt and black tight pants, with black boots. I hate wearing dresses; you can't climb or run in them.

I sit down on my bed, knowing I won't be getting any sleep very soon. I look out the window, then climb up onto the ledge. From there I make my way to the roof of the brothel, and I sit on the rooftop, staring at the moon and the stars.

Even when I was a small child, I always found solace in them. Safety. When I look at them, I feel untouchable. I extend a hand to them, almost as if I could touch them. I want to be up there so badly. I want to fly among the stars, not a care in the world.

But that is impossible, so I content myself with just observing them. I can imagine my mother waving at me from behind a star, waiting for me to one day join her up there, that we might fly together.

I watch the stars for a while more, seeing them move, change position slightly, and the moon casts long shadows on the ground. After a while, I become tired, and I head back down to my bedroom. The warm summer air blows gently through the light curtains. I change into my nightgown and slip underneath the covers of my small bed, waiting for sleep to take me. At last, with the warm air caressing my face, I fall into a world of dreams, peaceful and happy.

**~!~**

I lie on my bed, naked, as a man kisses me among other things. He says he has a wife and children back home, but he has needs. He wouldn't usually resort to such measures.

I pretend to agree with him. I am sympathetic; he'll pay me better when he's done. When the man is finished, he collects his things and leaves my room.

It's been one year since I turned sixteen, almost to the day. Since men were allowed to touch me, to bed me.

Since I became an Assassin.

Paola and Giovanni told me all about the Assassins and the Templars. About my father – an evil Templar himself; Rodrigo Borgia. I refused to take his surname when I learned what he truly was.

I work as a courtesan only because of my gift. I can wean information from even the most controlled men, and I have benefitted the Brotherhood greatly since I joined. The uniform and weapons are stashed deep in my closet; used only once or twice.

I dress in a white shirt, tight black leggings and black boots. The same thing I wore when I was a child, only a larger size. I enjoy climbing, and wearing a dress makes that impossible. I then open my window, which leads out to a narrow alleyway next to the brothel. I crouch on the ledge, holding the frame for support. My eyes look downwards, and I step off the ledge, falling down and rolling to absorb the impact as I land.

When I'm standing upright, I walk along the alleyway. I walk around Firenze for a while, and then I hear talk of an impending fight.

"The Auditorie boy; Ezio. He's gone to the bride. He and the Pazzi boy are at it again." One man says.

I have to see this.

It's been a long while since I was in a good fight. Ezio and the Pazzi boy, Vieri, have been enemies since the day they were born; a family feud passed on by their fathers. I think it's _sciocco (foolish), _but I've never been one to pass up a fight. I head in the direction that several groups of men my age are headed. The hard ground thuds beneath my feet, and I reach a wall. I gather my speed and push off the wall with one foot, forcing myself up and grabbing the wall. I pull myself up with little effort, and continue along the rooftops.

From there, I follow the groups of young men that run to join the fight. As I leap over an alleyway, I think of Ezio.

His father, Giovanni, is the man who inducted me into the Brotherhood after Paola told him of my heritage and... certain skills for getting into trouble; and escaping it without a scratch. Giovanni is an honourable man. Ezio, on the other hand, is one word; womanizer.

There are hardly any girls left who haven't fallen for his charms and good looks, myself included. He can be a kind men, when he isn't scoping the crowd for his next conquest, but generally he uses his money on women and wine and little else. The boy is amusing, and wherever he goes a good fight is sure to follow. But I still find him irritating and arrogant.

I arrive at the bridge, where a small crowd has gathered at each end of the construction. On one side stands the Pazzi boy and his supporters; on the other side, Ezio and his friends. Ezio steps out of his crowd and turns to face them. I lightly and quickly jump down from the building, slipping into the Auditorie crowd. Ezio raises his fist.

"We stand together!" He roars into the crowd.

"Together!" A few of them shout back, raising their fists.

"_Silenzio (silence), _my friends. _Silenzio_." Ezio says loudly. As the men quieten down, he continues. "_Grazie (thank you)_. Do you know what brings us here tonight? Honor!" He exclaims. "Vieri De Pazzi slanders my family's name, and forces his own miseries upon us. If w-"

Suddenly, a rock is thrown out of nowhere. It bounces to a stop at Ezio's feet.

"Enough of your nonsense, idiot!" Vieri shouts, he and his group slowly walking towards Ezio. They stop as they reach the bridge.

"Vieri!" Ezio exclaims, as if greeting an old friend. "We were just talking about you." His voice turns mocking. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work!"

"It's your family that calls for guards when there's trouble, coward! Afraid to handle things yourself?" Vieri calls mockingly.

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her last night!" Ezio calls back.

I, along with Ezio's crowd, laugh. A few of the men notice me, and they stare for a moment before turning away.

Vieri looks furious. "Kill him!" He exclaims. He and his followers pick up rocks from the ground and start to pummel Ezio and his friends with them. One soars through the air and hits Ezio in the mouth, creating a nasty cut there. Ezio touches a hand to his lip and feels the blood. His lip curls angrily.

And the fight breaks out.

Each group runs toward each other much like armies on a battlefield. The two groups clash, and suddenly the bridge is filled with the pained grunts of young men. A Pazzi sees me, a woman, standing there, and hesitates before me. I take the opportunity to grab his hair and slam his head into my knee. He falls to the ground, unconscious. I smile fiercely.

Man after man, Pazzi and Auditorie alike, the young men fall until the numbers are almost halved. That's when Ezio notices a woman fighting aside him.

"What are you doing?" He asks incredulously while breaking a man's nose.

"What does it look like, _idiota_?" I ask sarcastically as I kick a Pazzi between his legs. He falls to the ground, moaning, and I stamp on his nose. Blood spurts out from it.

Ezio still looks disbelieving. "But you're a woman!" He exclaims.

"What was your first clue?" I ask.

I notice a Pazzi get to his feet behind Ezio. I walk towards Ezio, and he looks, among other things, confused. The Pazzi is about to grab Ezio from behind, so I wait until he's almost got him and then I grab the Pazzi by the hair, over Ezio's shoulder, and I pull him around so we're facing. Then I punch him in the face.

Ezio stares at me, shocked and impressed. I smile charmingly at him, as I've learned to over the years.

"Hey! Behind you!" A man shouts. I look over Ezio's shoulder and see his brother, Federico, standing behind him.

"Federico! What are you doing here?" Ezio exclaims.

"I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned to fight." Federico replies.

"And?" Ezio asks, gesturing around him and headbutting a Pazzi as the Pazzi runs at him.

"You have style, but endurance is what counts. And who is this?" Federico asks, looking at me.

"She, uh," Ezio stumbles over his words.

"My name is Natalia." I say. I hear movement behind me, so I look over my shoulder and back-kick the Pazzi that tries to tackle me.

"You fight well." Federico compliments. He looks at Ezio. "Come. Let's see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you."

He and Ezio turn to the Pazzi, and I do too. I should leave, but I haven't had this much fun in a while. Together, we take down most of the other Pazzi before Vieri calls his men to retreat. Ezio tries to follow them, but Federico puts a hand out to stop him.

"Hold on..." He says, humour in his throat.

"What? We've almost won this!" Ezio exclaims angrily.

"Your lip." Federico says.

Ezio raises a hand to it. "Just a scratch." He says dismissively.

"Let the doctor decide." Federico insists.

"It's not necessary. Besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours." Ezio replies, holding up his hands.

Federico lets out a chuckle. "Wasted it on women and wine, huh?" He laughs.

"I'd hardly call it wasted." Ezio laughs. His lips spread into a cheeky grin before it falters. His eyes dart towards me, slightly embarrassed. "No offense." He adds.

"None taken." I laugh.

He turns back to Federico. "Lend me some florins, then..." He says. "Or have you done the same?"

The two brothers laugh.

"Search them. There's bound to be something in their pockets." Federico says, casting a hand about the bridge which is half covered in groaning men.

I see my time to leave, and Ezio sees me turn away.

"Wait!" He calls.

I turn around. "What is it?" I ask.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." I reply.

"So soon?" Ezio asks, acting heartbroken.

"_Si_. _Grazie_ for the fight, Ezio." I say, smiling.

"Where is home for you, _bella (beautiful)_?" Ezio asks.

I sigh, smiling. "If you must know... La Rosa Colta."

The two brother's eyes widen simultaneously.

"_Buonasera (good evening)_, Ezio, Federico." I say, turning around again. I can feel the two brother's eyes on me as I run up the wall, onto the rooftop and out of sight.

I head back to the brothel, suddenly realizing I've spent the entire day out in the streets. Paola and Elena will be wondering where I am; not worried, because they know I can take care of myself. But they will very possibly be angry, especially when they hear what I've done.

I arrive at La Rosa Colta, and as I enter I quickly scan the room to see if Paola or Elena are in there. They are not to be seen, so I quickly dart upstairs and into my room. I think back on the day, the fight with the Pazzi, and Ezio.

I haven't had such fun in a long time.

**That was a LONG chapter!  
Almost 3000 words! Anyway, the chapters will be shorter after this one. Let me know if you want me to use more Italian, or if you want me to put the translations somewhere else. If you're Italian, then I apologise for the translations if they're wrong! Again, I used Google Translate, because I can't speak a word of Italian.  
So let me know if this was a good read in the reviews. I'll see you guys (maybe, depending on if you like it!) after 5 reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!  
Sorry I didn't update for a while, but my internet decided to have a mental breakdown. It really annoyed me. Also, a small thing about this fanfic: like in Rain, my AC3 fanfic, the timeline will be sped up. Things will happen in the same order, just faster, because in the game this goes over about 20 years or something. In my fanfic, everything will happen in probably about 1 year. Or something like that. Anyway, (finally) on with the story!**

CHAPTER 2

"What did you think you were doing?" Aunt Elena exclaims as she paces about my room. She came in just minutes after I arrived back from the fight with the Pazzi.

"It was fun..." I mumble.

"No man will want you when you're bruised like this! There's a good week's worth of pay gone to waste while you heal up!" Elena exclaims.

I've learnt from experience to just sit quietly and let my aunt vent in situations like these. She'll leave soon enough.

"I hope you've learnt a lesson, _giovane_. (young one)" Elena scolds.

And with that she walks out of my room.

I sit down on my bed, my body starting to feel the effects of the fight. I try to stretch my muscles as much as possible, trying to lessen the oncoming soreness that is sure to follow something like this. Once I'm changed into a short nightgown, I lie down in my bed and I close my eyes. My mind, of course, chooses to be at its best right when I'm trying to sleep, and I know I have a long night ahead of me.

After a while, I fall asleep. My dreams are filled with the fight again, of slamming my fist right into Vieri's face, breaking his nose. They are good dreams.

I wake up to a bright sun streaming in through my window. I remember the previous day, which testifies to my sore muscles today. I then remember Elena saying I won't be able to work due to my bruises and my face lights up.

A whole week! A whole, wonderful week without selling my body to men; being able to do what I like! I smile broadly at the thought of this, and my mind starts whirring with ideas of how to spend it.

I dress in my shirt and pants again, pulling on my boots quickly and almost falling over in my haste. Then, I leap through my window, over the alleyway and straight onto the rooftop of the building opposite. I keep running, and eventually I end up at the marketplace again. I leap down from the roof and into a wagon of hay, landing safe and sound against the yellow fibres. I exit quickly.

I walk through the stalls, looking at the produce and trinkets and jewellery, stealing a pretty ring. Then I see Ezio and his brother, Federico. I can hear them talking.

"What about that one?" Federico asks, pointing to a woman.

Of course, that's what they talk about.

"Federico, do you need your eyes checked?" Ezio mocks. The two brothers laugh.

"Ezio, look!" He exclaims. "There's that girl from the fight with Vieri!"

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Federico gesturing towards me.

"She's beautiful!" Ezio says.

"Okay, then go talk to her." Federico says.

"Just... like that?" Ezio asks. "And talk about what?"

"It doesn't matter. See, little brother, most men are so afraid of beautiful girls that anyone who actually talks to her has an advantage." Federico replies. "Just make it up as you go along."

I raise my eyebrows. This should be good.

Ezio exhales, sounding slightly nervous, which is surprising. Ezio has the reputation of a charmer, and I'd think he would be used to this by now. He walks closer to me, and I pretend like I haven't heard their conversation. Ezio then stands in front of me and smiles like an idiot.

"What?" I ask, smirking.

"Eh, what?" Ezio asks.

"Why are you just standing there?" I ask.

"Oh, eh... Because I... wanted to ask you something... which is... eh..." Ezio says, stumbling over his words. "Where did you buy your pants?"

Inside, I laugh. That's the best he could come up with?

"Ezio, what do you want?" I ask abruptly.

"I, eh, I wanted to know if you wanted to... take a walk?" He asks.

I raise my eyebrows at him. I must admit, it's fun making him nervous.

"_Va bene_.(alright)." I reply, grinning.

We set off, and Ezio glances behind my back. I look behind to see Federico smiling proudly at him. I turn back to Ezio, who looks at me guiltily.

"What was that?" I ask suspiciously.

"What was what?" Ezio asks innocently.

"Do you need your eyes checked, Ezio?" I ask, giving him a knowing smile.

Ezio's eyes widen, and we stop walking.

"Oh, I... I didn't mean for you to, I mean..." Ezio stutters. I laugh. Eventually, Ezio sighs.

"I'm sorry." He says, looking guilty.

I roll my eyes at him. I begin to walk off, and Ezio calls after me. "Wait! I wasn't ready! I was planning on being really charming, and funny..." He says, twisting his hands and eventually forming a praying gesture with them. "Can I just have a second chance?"

I turn back at him, and I smirk. "Maybe later, if you're lucky." I say. I turn around again, walking away from Ezio. He doesn't follow.

I keep walking along the streets, aimless but enjoying the freedom nonetheless. Suddenly, I notice footsteps following me. I keep walking, my ears straining for extra information, and then I round a corner. I press myself against the wall, waiting for my pursuer to round the corner. As he does, I grab him by the chest and throw him onto the ground, punching him in the stomach, then the nose in a quick and hard succession.

Then I notice who I'm punching.

"Ezio!" I exclaim.

"_Ciao, bella_." He replies, his voice muffled by the blood that pours out of his nose. I stand up and offer him my hand. The young man takes it cautiously, and I pull him up fairly easily. Ezio holds his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I won't apologise; this was your fault." I say to him, almost bursting out with laughter at the sight of the usually confident, bubbly young man.

Ezio raises his eyebrows at me, and I turn around. Before he has a chance to say anything, I spin around again.

"Oh, and don't follow me. Unless you want to lose a _testicolo_." I say, grinning.

Ezio laughs through his blood nose, but seems slightly shocked at my language.

"Good afternoon, Ezio." I say, turning around again. Before he can call me back, I've run up the wall and out of sight.

**~!~**

The past few days have gone by like a bird in flight. I've missed the freedom. Today, Paola has a mission for me; a package is supposed to be delivered to a place in the city; she feels I should be doing something useful for the Assassins if I'm not officially working.

I wear my courtesan dress today, just as Paola tells me to. I walk to the garden she told me to go to, trying to ignore the irritating stares I receive from men. Soon, I arrive there to see another man waiting.

"You got the package?" He asks gruffly.

"No, I'm waiting." I reply. The man grunts and leans back against the wall, waiting. "Paola said it's meant to go to her."

The man nods. I join him, and he looks down at me, or rather my breasts.

"You got florins?" I ask him.

"No."

"Then stop looking." I reply.

The man barks a laugh, and gives me a grin. I raise my eyebrows, but a small smile spreads my lips as well. Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the garden, and when I look up I see none other than Ezio. He sees me and his eyes widen.

"Don't attack." He says with a grin.

"You Giovanni's kid?" The man beside me asks.

"No, _idiota, _he just happens to look exactly like the man." I say, casting an arm out to Ezio. "Give it here." I say to Ezio.

Ezio reaches into his pocket and draws out a letter. He gives it to me, a confused look on his face.

"What is all of this?" He asks suspiciously.

"Boy, there are some things you shouldn't get muddled up in." The man beside me growls. Ezio looks at me pleadingly, and in response I raise my eyebrows at him. He gives me a small grin, and then turns around and runs up the wall opposite us, quickly disappearing out of sight.

"Kid's a fool." The man says to me, grinning, before he turns around and leaves the garden.

I depart after him, two halves of me fighting with each other. One side has a burning curiosity, and wants to open the letter, while the other side says to wait, to give it to Paola. She'll tell me what's inside.

I decide to wait, and I head back to the brothel. As soon as I enter the building, I am leapt on by two women.

"Paola... Elena... Get off me!" I grunt as they both throw their arms around my neck.

"Thank god you're alright!" Elena exclaims.

"Why shouldn't I be alright? What's happened?" I ask, incredibly confused.

"Giovanni, and his sons. They've been arrested! You're wanted too; you've been seen with Ezio a few times." Elena says, giving me a look in the last sentence.

"What? Why were they arrested? Did Ezio-" I begin to say. Suddenly, the door starts thumping.

"In the name of the Florentine Guard, I order you to open this door." A guard calls.

Paola and Elena look at each other urgently, then turn to me.

"Ezio escaped capture!" Elena tells me. "He's fine – go talk to Giovanni!"

The two of them send me up the stairs, and as soon as I'm out of sight they open the door. I sprint upstairs to my room, and I open my cupboard. I take out my Assassin uniform, barely used, and I put it on. I jump out my window once again, onto the roof opposite, my heart drumming. Questions fling themselves at me, yet all will have to go unanswered for now.

I sprint along the rooftops, making my way to the prison; they will have taken Giovanni there. I must talk to him, find out what's happened.

I reach the prison; an imposing building, with a tall spire at the top. That's where they'll be keeping Giovanni, I'm sure of it. I climb the building, making sure to avoid the guards. I reach the spire and find the small cell window. I can see a head, so I make a deliberate noise on the window ledge to let Giovanni know I'm here. The head turns around to reveal Giovanni's face looking bruised and battered, but alive.

"Lia!" Giovanni exclaims.

"Giovanni! Are you alright? What's happened?" I ask frantically.

"The Templars. They've framed us." Giovanni says grimly.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"There's no time, Lia. Take my wife and my daughter. Ezio, too. Keep them safe, _giovane_. I'll be fine." Giovanni reassures me as the door of his cell starts to open. I duck down, under the window, and down into the pile of hay conveniently placed underneath me. From there, I leap down, into the square next to the prison.

What am I going to do?

**Shock!  
Sorry, I just felt like saying that! I'm on a sugar rush right now... :D  
Anyway, let me know what you thought of that chapter! Follow and favourite if you enjoyed, and I'll see you in 5 reviews, as long as my internet decides to work. If not, expect to see a mass killing spree on the news! (if anyone lives in my part of the world... sorry :P)  
BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I run back to the brothel, where Paola and Elena wait anxiously for me. As I enter the door, they let out their pent-up breath and rush forwards to me again.

"What happened? What did Giovanni say?" Paola asks.

"Nothing helpful; he said that he had been framed by the Templars. He wants me to look after his family." I say, becoming slightly crazed at the entire situation. Too much has happened in too short a time.

"Well, thank god you're alright, _giovane_." Elena says, embracing me. "Go upstairs, get some sleep. We'll wake you if need be."

I nod, suddenly tired, and I head upstairs. Giovanni said he'd be fine; he must have someone else to help him. I enter my room and collapse onto my bed without even removing my uniform. I fall asleep within moments.

**~!~**

I wake up to a fast knocking on my door.

"Wake up, Lia! Giovanni's trial starts soon!" Elena says loudly.

I'm suddenly wide awake. I get up out of bed, thankful that I slept in my uniform. I take my bow and arrows from the wall. The bow is dark, almost a black wood, and the intricate engravings are carved in an elegant fashion, painted silver. I leap out my window, running along the rooftops, tearing down posters with my face on them as I go. I finally arrive at the piazza. I crouch on the edge of a roof and look down at the piazza. A huge, angry crowd has gathered. Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio are on the wooden gallows, the rope around their neck. My stomach tightens; this cannot be good.

The Gonfalonerie, Ulberto Alberti, stands on the wooden stage, a man behind him. The man behind wears a dark wooden cloak, and a hood that covers his face completely. The Gonfalonerie begins to speak.

"Giovanni Auditorie, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason." The Gonfalonerie says over the angry crowd. "Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

"Yes, the documents that were delivered to you last night!" Giovanni shouts angrily.

"I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents." The Gonfalonerie says loudly. "In the abscence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you guilty."

"No!" I shout. I jump down from the building and start my way through the crowd.

"You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to death." The Gonfalonerie shouts.

"You are the traitor, Ulberto, and one of them! You may take our lives this day, but we will have yours in return!" Giovanni shouts.

The Gonfalonerie gestures with his hand in a downwards motion.

"I swear, we wi-" Giovanni's enraged shouts are cut off as the hooded man releases the lever, and the three Auditorie are falling, down and down until the rope breaks their fall and their necks.

My heart breaks. Giovanni, his sons, were good people. They cannot, cannot be dead. It is simply impossible. I suddenly hear a shout.

"FATHER!" A man roars, his voice filled with grief, rage and terror. It's Ezio.

I scan the crowd, but I can't see him. At the front of the stage, there is some activity, and a man in an Assassin uniform is restrained by two guards.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!" He roars, insane with rage. The man in the Assassin uniform is Ezio, I realize with a shock. I fight to get closer to the stage.

Ezio breaks free of the guards and draws his sword. A large guard, tall, thick and adorned in untouched golden armour, draws his sword as well and in one strike disarms Ezio. I reach them, and just as the guard swings his sword towards Ezio, I enter the open space. I grab Ezio's shirt and drag him out of danger, and we break free of the crowd.

"Follow me!" I shout as we run from the guards. I don't bother to check behind me; I only hope Ezio does as I say. I run over rooftops, anger now replacing the grief. Eventually, the guards fall behind us and I throw a glance over my shoulder. Ezio follows me faithfully. I lead him to the brothel. I stop at a rooftop overlooking the building.

"Get inside. Paola will help you." I say in a deep voice, covering my face with my hood.

"Thank you, kind stranger. You have saved my life." Ezio says. "Who are you?"

"That is not important. Now, get inside before the guards see you." I reply. I turn around before Ezio can ask any more questions.

"Wait! Come back!" He calls. I don't turn around. I run for a few more minutes before chancing going back to the brothel. I enter through my bedroom window, change into my courtesan dress, and sit down on my bed.

I don't know why I didn't tell Ezio who I am. There was no good reason for doing so. Still, I can't change the past, so I will have to keep the secret for now. I hurry to my dresser and grab my hairbrush, quickly and roughly dragging it through my wild hair to straighten out the unruly knots. I then take a few deep breaths, trying to seem as calm as possible.

I walk downstairs, expecting to see Ezio. He is nowhere to be seen. I approach Isabella, another courtesan who I count as a friend.

"Have you seen Messer Ezio?" I ask her.

"_Si_, he went out the back with Paola. Did you hear what happened?" She asks.

"No, I didn't." I lie. I walk off before Isabella can ask any more questions, exiting the building. I see two groups of courtesans standing around in the courtyard, talking, but again no Ezio or Paola. I approach one group.

"Where is Messer Ezio?" I ask them.

"He and Paola went for a walk... Why do you want to know?" One of them asks with a smile.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Not for that." I say.

I stand with them, talking, until Ezio and Paola get back. As the two of them enter the courtyard, I conceal myself amongst the other courtesans.

"_Bene! _Now that you've learned to blend, I'll show you how to use it for more than just moving around. Let's teach you how to steal." Paola says to Ezio.

Ezio nods, and approaches me from behind. I can hear his footsteps. He can't tell it's me he's about to steal from. He reaches his hand forwards and I feel a pull at my pouch. It wouldn't be noticed in a crowd, but he could use some improvement. I turn around suddenly, and Ezio quickly snatches back his hand. He sees my face.

"_Ciao, bella." _He says with a smile.

"_Ciao, _Ezio." I reply, while slipping my hand into his pocket and taking out his coin purse.

"Ezio! Were you paying attention?" Paola asks, giving me a grin.

"Paying attention to what?" Ezio asks.

"Look at her hands!" Paola replies.

I hold up his purse.

"Hey! How did you get this?" Ezio exclaims.

"_Incanto_, Ezio." I say with a laugh.

Ezio raises his eyebrows at me.

"You can go now, girls." Paola says, clapping her hands.

"Do we have to?" One courtesan asks.

"So innocent..."

"He's cute..."

As the girls depart, smiling all the way, Ezio smiles charmingly at them. Typical.

Paola turns to Ezio.

"Now that you've learned how to approach the enemy, we need to find you a suitable weapon." She says.

"What would you have me use?" Ezio asks.

"These." I reply, showing him the hidden blade I took from him moments before, when he was distracted by the girls.

"Hey! My father's blade and bracer!" Ezio exclaims. "Would you please stop that?" He jokes. "It's not exactly in working condition."

"I assume you are familiar with Leonardo da Vinci?" Paola asks.

"_Si. _But how does a painter factor into this?" Ezio replies.

"He's far more than that. Bring him the pieces. You'll see." Paola says.

Paola walks off, leaving Ezio and I alone in the courtyard. I begin to walk off, but Ezio stops me.

"Wait. May I ask you a question?" He asks.

"Of course." I reply.

"Why have you and Paola helped me so readily, a stranger?"

"Paola is no stranger to betrayal. I... I knew your father. He was a good man. He did not deserve to die as he did." I say. I withhold my promise to Giovanni. It would only arouse more questions.

"How did you know my father?" Ezio asks.

"I met him when I was a child. He saw me stealing from a stall in the market, and just as the stallkeeper was about to catch me he took me aside and gave me money. It was the nicest thing a stranger's ever done for me." I say. I remember the memory sadly; I'm not sure I ever told Giovanni how grateful I am, for all that he's done for me.

I turn around and head back into the brothel, and I hear Ezio walk away. He'll be at Leonardo's for a while.

**I'm back! Thank god! My internet is so annoying!  
Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating again, but the internet broke again. Or maybe technology just hates me. Either way, until my internet's back up I'll be updating less often. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! Keep them coming, because otherwise I'll stop writing. I'm not saying that because I'm a review whore, it's because the reviews and stuff really keep me inspired to write.  
So thank you, and I will see you after 5 reviews and when my internet's in the mood.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Paola and I wait near the door inside the brothel. Ezio has been at Leonardo's workshop since this afternoon, but since he left the sky has darkened. I smile, knowing all too well Leonardo's reputation for being a very talkative man. Suddenly, the door opens, and in steps Ezio.

"You were gone for quite a while." Paola says, approaching Ezio.

"Leonardo likes to talk." Ezio replies.

"That he does. But I trust you did more than talk?" Paola asks. She takes Ezio's wrist and holds it up. Ezio flicks out his hidden blade.

"Impressive!" Paola exclaims.

"I'm rather fond of it myself." Ezio says with a smile.

"I've given you the skills. Leonardo's given you the blades. All that remains is the deed." Paola replies.

"Where can I find Uberto?" Ezio asks.

I step forwards. "He'll be attending an unveiling of Verrochio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister." I say.

Ezio nods. "Watch over my mother and sister while I'm away." He says to the two of us. Paola and I nod, Ezio heading out the door once again. As soon as he's out of sight I turn to Paola.

"I'll go as well. Ezio's bound to do something stupid. He'll need someone to watch his back." I say. Paola nods, and I turn around, hurrying upstairs and changing once again into my Assassin uniform. It's getting more wear in the past two days than in the past year. I exit the brothel again, travelling via the rooftops to the Santa Croce cloister. I look for Ezio, trying to keep him in my sights at all times, but he is nowhere to be found. I scan the rooftops once again and then I see him. Perching on the edge of a rooftop, he looks intently at two men, who walk alongside each other in a very serious conversation. As I look closer, I see who it is. Uberto Alberti and Lorenzo de Medici. Uberto appears angry. Ezio seems to be able to hear their conversation, for he leans for wards intently. But that's impossible; they're much too far away.

Suddenly Ezio leaps down from the building, and I set off after him, keeping to the shadows. He climbs a building opposite the cloister and leaps across, onto the roof of the cloister. I follow him at a distance, and he enters the cloister. Uberto stands in the middle of the courtyard making small talk with the other guests. I watch from the rooftops, begging for him not to do anything stupid.

But what am I thinking? It's Ezio. Of course he'll do something stupid. I just pray he doesn't get himself killed in the process.

And then Ezio runs at Uberto. Uberto sees him and freezes, and Ezio flicks out his hidden blade. He reaches Uberto and stabs him multiple times in the chest, grief-stricken and mad with anger. Uberto falls to the ground. He and Ezio exchange a few words, and then Ezio stands up, his face tear stained.

"The Auditore are not dead. I'm still here. ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" Ezio roars, mad with rage.

The crowd begins to scream and the guards on the roof of the cloister draw their bows, aiming at Ezio. I draw my bow as well, shooting down several of the guards before they even know I'm there. Ezio runs out of the cloister, so I shoot down a few more of the guards before I follow him, careful to keep hidden. He runs around for a while, losing the guards that follow him before he climbs up the roof of a tower. I wonder what he's doing, so I follow him silently. He sits down with his feet dangling off the edge, and I stand silently on the other side of the roof.

"Who are you?" Ezio asks.

I jump. How did he know I was here?

"I, erm..." I stutter, my voice the same deep voice I used before.

"Tell me the truth!" Ezio exclaims, upset. "Who are you?"

I freeze. And before I know it I leap off the building, into a haybale below. My hood slips off my head, and I hope to god Ezio doesn't recognize me. I sprint in the opposite direction of the brothel, running a long while, until the moon has well and truly risen into the sky. Then, I turn around and slow to a walk, heading back to the brothel. What on earth am I going to do about Ezio? I can't tell him who I am, not now, or he'll ask why I hid the truth. To be perfectly honest, I don't even know.

I reach the brothel again, and I climb back into my room. I change into my courtesan dress again, and I head downstairs. Paola sits on the stairs.

"Where is Ezio?" I ask her.

"Out, tearing down posters." Paola replies, looking thoughtful. I cock my head slightly at this, but ignore the odd response. "Why didn't you tell Ezio who you are?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say, brushing her off.

"You'll have to tell him sometime." Paola warns.

"I know!" I snap.

I feel slightly guilty about snapping at Paola, but I'm too proud to apologise.

**~!~**

The door opens to reveal Ezio. He looks exhausted.

"_Bentornato, _Ezio. Were you successful?" Paola asks him, standing up from her seat.

"Yes." Ezio replies.

Paola claps, and I see my cue. I lead Ezio's mother and sister down the stairs.

"_Madre?_" Ezio asks, looking directly at his mother. She stays completely silent, doesn't even notice her son. I feel sorry for Ezio, and even if it sounds heartless, I wish his mother would stop this. Her son and daughter need support. She can't retreat inside her shell while Ezio has to take care of everything.

"Ezio! Where have you been? They wouldn't let us leave. And Mother... Ugh! She hasn't spoken a word since we left the house!" Claudia blabbers, rushing to Ezio and giving him a big hug. "Father will need to sort things out."

Ezio's face falls as he hugs his mother.

"Where is Father? And Federico? And Petruccio? Hmm?" Claudia asks.

"...Something's happened." Ezio says, his voice soft, but I can hear the grief, hidden away.

"What do you mean?" Claudia asks, trace amounts of caution in her voice.

Then her face falls.

"No. No, it's impossible!" Claudia exclaims, close to tears.

"Claudia..." Ezio says sympathetically.

"No, no, no, no." Claudia says.

"I did everything I could, _piccina_." Ezio says, crossing the room and drawing his little sister into his arms. She sobs into his chest. After a few moments, Ezio speaks again.

"Listen, right now what matters is getting us all someplace safe. But to do that, I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?" He asks loudly.

Claudia sobs for a second, then hiccups and nods.

"Good. Will you watch over Mother for me?" Ezio asks.

Claudia nods again, and heads over to her mother.

"Then we are ready." Ezio says. I walk over to him and draw him into a hug.

"Good luck, Ezio. Stay safe." I say to him. I place my hands on his cheeks and kiss him softly. Then I wrap my arms around his neck, and he squeezes me.

"_Grazie, bella_." He says. We part, and he and his family exit the brothel. I sigh.

"Well, that's that." I say, secretly wanting nothing more than to go with Ezio.

Paola crosses the room to me. "And you're alright with staying here?" She asks.

I nod, and Paola looks me in the eye.

"Ezio is a reckless boy." She says, giving me a small smile. "He may need someone to watch his back."

My eyes widen. I thought Paola would want me to stay here. To continue my work as a courtesan. But she's just given me permission to go.

"Really?" I ask, grinning from ear to ear.

"Promise me you'll stay safe." Paola replies.

"Thank you, Paola! Thank you!" I exclaim. I launch myself at her, hugging her tightly before running up to my room and changing into my Assassin uniform. I make sure I have everything; sword, hidden blade, and all of my other weapons. Once I'm sure everything is at my belt, I open my bedroom window. Possibly for the last time.

And I leap out my window, out into the unknown, into an adventure.

Out into a life worth living.

**Hello everyone!  
****I'm back! School has decided that these past few weeks is exactly the right time to pile on homework. And even though I love writing almost as much as chocolate, I'm still putting homework first. So if I don't update for a while, that's why. Also, my internet's back up! I took it out for coffee, we had a talk, and now it's all sorted. ANyway, I'll see you after 5 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I run along the rooftops, my legs carrying me faster than ever before, fuelled by my absolute happiness at the new adventure. My heart drums against my ribcage as I scan the streets for Ezio and his family. Eyes combing the crowds of people, I run along the rooftops until I see them.

They've made it to the large gate that leads out of the city. There are guards blocking the way, and since Ezio is still a wanted man he's not going to be able to get through. I crouch down on a rooftop and draw out my bow, aiming for one of the guard's heads. As I nock an arrow and pull back on the bowstring, I draw in my breath and aim at one of the guard's heads. I let go of the string, and my arrow cuts through the air like a fly in the summer, and it hits the target with a spray of red.

Ezio tenses up as the guard falls to the ground, unmoving. His sister lets out a horrified scream, his mother as still as a statue. The guards look around frantically and see me on the rooftop, bow at the ready. They start yelling and pointing at me, and through the chaos I see Ezio and his mother and sister slip through the gates. Just as the guards reach me, I turn around and sprint off, making sure to keep the guards close to me. Once we're a long way from the main gate, I put on a burst of speed and lose them easily, leaping from the top of a building into a haystack. My ears strain for the sounds of footsteps, for guards shouting, and when the sounds have faded I jump out of the haystack and brush myself off.

I run through the streets joyously. I've never been outside of Florence except on rare occasions. I reach the main gate, which in now unattended, and I run through without a look back. I reach the trees and run up the trunk of one, reaching the branches in mere seconds and leaping through the trees. My legs propel me forwards with excited energy, and I look down the road for Ezio and his family. I can't see them yet, but I should be able to reach them fairly quickly; Claudia is a spoilt brat and won't like to hurry. Maria, in her current condition, will not be a runner. The group will be travelling slowly, and so I should reach Monterrigioni long before they do. I continue through the trees, scanning the road every now and then until I see Ezio and his family. They walk quickly, but do not run. Quietly, I slip down from my tree and creep through the bushes, careful not to make a noise, passing Ezio and his family without a sound. Once I'm past them, I run through the forest, feeling free as a bird. My legs begin to tire after a while, but I keep running for the joy of it, for the wind in my hair.

**~!~**

My feet drum against the ground as I jog along the road that leads to Monterrigioni. My eyes spot a guard tower, and it spurs my tired legs onwards. I soon reach the large stone wall, and I walk through the streets to the villa, earning a few stares along the way. I reach the villa and make my way around to where I remember Mario's study was. I see the door and check inside to see if anyone's inside. No one is, so I pick the lock and walk in. I sit on the edge of Mario's desk, thinking.

Mario is a good man. Maybe a little... enthusiastic. But a good man, all the same. A good Assassin, too. Paola occasionally talks about him.

I hear the door in front of me open, and I look up to see Mario enter the room. He hasn't noticed me yet, but then he looks up and sees me sitting on his desk.

"_Cazzo!_" He exclaims, stepping backwards. I snigger and pull down my hood.

"It's nice to see you too, Mario." I say with a smile.

"Natalia... You scared me half to death. Your mother used to do the same thing... We had some good times, I'll tell yo-"

"You can stop there." I say quickly, cutting Mario off. "I'm here because... something's happened."

Mario goes from looking pleasantly surprised to worried. "What?" He asks.

"Your brother, Giovanni... there was a plot. He, Federico and Petruccio. They were arrested. Ezio tried to stop the guards, but he couldn't." I say, suddenly mournful about recent events.

"Natalia." Mario says loudly. "What happened?" He asks, quieter.

"Uberto Alberti had them excecuted. They're dead." I say softly.

Mario looks shocked, then sad, and finally angry.

"He will pay for what he's done." The man growls, intimidating.

"He already has. Ezio killed him." I reply.

Mario looks surprised. A single tear rolls down his cheek for his lost brother before he wipes it away.

"Ezio's coming to Monterrigioni now. He should be here by nightfall." I say.

Mario clears his throat. "Well, then. We must prepare. I'll tell my guards to expect him. What of Maria and Claudia?"

"They're with him." I reply.

Mario nods. "Thank you for coming. It must be a great inconvenience for you, coming all the way here to tell me."

"Well, I'm not exactly... going back. I'm staying, I'm going to help the Assassins more now." I reply.

Mario looks pleased. "Ah, good! Ezio will look forward to meeting you!"

"Actually, we've already met. But please, don't tell him I was here. He doesn't know I'm an Assassin. And... it's complicated." I say vaguely.

Mario gives me a look, but nods and drops the topic. As I glance out the window, I hear more footsteps outside Mario's study. A mercenary walks in.

"Sir, a group of Pazzi have been spotted. They're following a group of travellers." The mercenary says.

"What did the travellers look like?" I ask the mercenary.

"Uh, there were two women and one man. He was dressed in a white robe." The mercenary replies.

Mario and I share a glance, before Mario turns back to his mercenary.

"Gather your men and meet us at the main gate." Mario says. The mercenary nods, and heads out of the room quickly. Mario and I walk out of the villa and hurry down to the main gate, where a group of around ten mercenaries have joined us. Mario orders them to follow him, and we all hurry down the road. I can hear the clang of swords, but it dies down as we approach until the last clang rings out mournfully amongst the hills and the trees. I hear a voice, mocking and self-important. Rage and irritation curls my stomach and my lip as I recognise who it is; Vieri. That self-absorbed little _merda_.

"I grow tired of this game." He says. As we creep around the corner I see Vieri surrounded by a posse of guards. "Finish him. And do not spare the women."

Half of the guards behind Vieri pull out their swords and run towards Ezio, Maria and Claudia. I pull out my bow, as do most of the mercenaries around me, and we all shoot at the same time. The guards running towards Ezio fall, and Vieri looks around, terrified.

"What sorcery is this?" He calls out.

"Not sorcery, boy. Skill!" Mario calls.

"...Show yourself!" Vieri exclaims, pulling out his sword.

"As you wish." Mario replies. He, the mercenaries and I all come out of our hiding places around the road, and Mario knocks Vieri's sword out of his hand.

"Here! Use this!" Mario calls to Ezio, throwing him a sword. Ezio catches it, and Vieri panics.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" He shouts to the rest of his guards. I pull out my sword and start running towards Vieri, and he runs away as fast as he can. He is slow, so I catch up to him easily, and I tackle him to the ground. I throw aside my sword and settle for fists.

I punch Vieri's nose; it breaks. I punch his cheek until it's swollen and bruised. When I'm done with _bastardo_, he's barely recognisable. I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him up close to my face.

"Listen to me." I growl. "You come anywhere near me, Ezio, or any of the Assassins, and you're dead. You hear me?"

Vieri whimpers pathetically, so I draw back my fist and punch him hard in the mouth.

"I said, did you hear me?" I ask angrily.

Vieri nods, so I shove him back down to the ground and run back to the main fight. There's only one guard left, whom Ezio dispatches of with a slice across the neck. Ezio and Mario approach each other, and Ezio holds out the sword respectfully.

"You have my thanks." He says, his eyes darting to me behind Mario's back.

"Keep the sword, Ezio." Mario says.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Ezio asks.

"Don't you recognise me?" Mario asks. "It's a-me! Mario!" He exclaims.

"Uncle Mario?" Ezio asks, shocked as Mario gives him a strong hug, lifting him off the ground.

"It's been far too long, _nipote. _Far too long." Mario says. He sobers up. "I heard what happened in Firenze... terrible. Come. Let's get you all away from here."

Mario walks off, as do the mercenaries and eventually Maria and Claudia. Once everyone's out of earshot, Ezio hurries over to me.

"_Grazie, _friend. I understand that you don't want me to know who you are. I don't understand why, but I can honour your wishes... Thank you." He says.

"Ezio." I say loudly as he walks off.

He turns around, and his eyes narrow. "I've heard that voice someplace before... I know you!" He exclaims. I look up and pull back my hood, revealing my face.

"...Natalia?" He asks, shocked.

"_Ciao, attraente." _I reply.

**I FINALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER!  
Ok, so there are multiple reasons why I didn't write/publish this chapter for 50 billion years. One is that school has been piling on homework and assignments, and even though I died a little inside, I still made myself finish homework before I wrote. Another reason is I just couldn't think of what to write, how to write it, blah blah blah. (Goddamn writer's blockage!) The third reason is that I got reaaaally hooked on a TV show called Warehouse 13, It's awesome, you should watch it. Could be my next fanfic :P. And also I'm just a huge procrastinator. And another reason is that I'm trying to refine and improve my writing, so any tips are appreciated.  
So, yeah. Those are the reasons why I didn't write this chapter. Term 3 ends in about 3 or 4 weeks, so after that it's school holidays and I can finally just sit back and relax. Until then, I'll be updating less regularly, so I apologise in advance. Anyway, I hope you've had a great week, and I'll see you next chapter!  
5 reviews and probably about a week until I see you again. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Ezio stares at me, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"It was a mistake. _Mi dispiace_. I don't even know why I didn't tell you." I reply honestly.

Ezio still looks shocked, but then a smile crosses his face. "I am glad you're here, _bella. _My uncle can be a complicated man, from what I remember of him."

"I know." I laugh. My eyes widen as Ezio's eyes narrow, and I walk faster to avoid any more questions. We reach the main gate of Monterrigioni, where Mario waits for us.

"So, tell me everything!" Mario says as we walk.

"They executed Father for treason. Petruccio and Federico too. Then they came for me." Ezio says with grief in his voice.

"Do you know why?" Mario asks.

"I have no answers, uncle... only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead." Ezio replies. "I still can't believe they are gone..."

"Don't worry. We will make sense of this." Mario replies.

"I wish I shared your optimism." Ezio mutters, glancing downwards.

Mario seems to cheer up slightly, and he changes the topic. "Come on, keep pace! We're almost there. I think you'll find much to like in Monteriggioni."

"I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze." Ezio muses.

"For now. Next year it will be its friend. And the year after its enemy again. And on and on. I find it hard to keep track. So I have stopped trying." Mario replies. I smile at his comment.

Mario gestures to the people.

"These are honest, hardworking people. Our shops may only carry simple goods, but they are well made and dependable." Mario says. "There's a chapel here, too. The priest seems a nice enough fellow, but I've never been much of a believer."

Mario chatters on a bit about the villa, almost the same speech I heard the first time I came here. He's very proud of the place, even if it is overgrown and falling apart. I like it, too.

"Here we are! _Casa dolce casa!_ So? What do you think?" Mario asks Ezio enthusiastically.

"It's very impressive, uncle." Ezio compliments.

"She's seen better days, I suppose." Mario says. He stops walking and turns to face Ezio. "Well, now that you've had the tour, you should go and outfit yourself. My men in the market are waiting. Return here when you're finished and we'll begin."

"Begin what?" Ezio asks.

"I thought you'd come here to train." Mario says, surprised. He looks at me questioningly.

"No, uncle. I intend to take my family even further." Ezio says.

"But what about your father? He'd want you to finish his work." Mario replies.

"What work? My father was a banker."

"Wait... he did not tell you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ezio says.

"What were you thinking, Giovanni?" Mario mutters to himself. "Where to even begin... Go and get your gear in the market. It will give me time to think." Mario says.

"But-"

"But nothing. We'll talk more later." Mario says. He gives Ezio a pouch filled with coins. "Some spending money, should you need it. And if you find yourself tired, I'll have a room prepared for you on the top floor of the villa."

"_Grazie, _uncle." Ezio replies.

Mario turns to me. "I'm not sure we have enough room for you, Lia." His brow creases.

"You can always share my bed." Ezio offers with a sly grin.

"I think I'll sleep outside." I tell Mario, secretly winking at him. Ezio turns around and walks off, and I begin to follow him but Mario grabs my arm.

"Go with him, but don't tell him anything about the Assassins." Mario says. "I'm sure I can find a room for you here." He adds.

"_Grazie_." I reply. I turn around and head after Ezio, catching up in seconds.

"Ah, Natalia! Or is it Lia?" He asks.

"Either, but most call me Lia." I reply.

"Very well, Lia." Ezio says with a smile. "You know, the offer still stands."

I look at him. "No." I reply.

"Why not, _bella_?" He asks, feigning distress.

"Because I, or for that matter, any respectable woman, will not leap headfirst beneath your covers simply because you ask. Any woman who has half a brain will deny you until you stop acting like a child." I say, surprised at my long speech.

"Oh, you wound me with your cold, cold words!" Ezio exclaims, clutching at his heart dramatically. I roll my eyes, and we walk to the blacksmith. Ezio purchases his new weapons, as well as armour and a few vials of medicine. Then we go back to the villa, both heading inside. Claudia and Maria stand underneath the chandelier; I know I'm not wanted here, so I keep walking, into Mario's study.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him as I enter the room.

"Tell him about the Assassins, persuade him to join."

"What if he says no?" I ask.

"Then it'll be up to you to make him." Mario replies.

"Mario, I won't make him join if he doesn't want to." I say strongly.

"He does want to, he just doesn't know it-"

"Mario," I say over the top of him. My voice turns soft. "He's not Giovanni. Your brother is dead. Don't try to replace him. Maybe Ezio will choose to join, and hopefully he will, but you're still his uncle, and you must support him."

Mario's eyes water for a short second before he clears his throat, puffs out his chest and looks up at the doorway. I turn around and see Ezio walk in, relief flooding through my chest. I'm glad he didn't hear our conversation.

"_Salute, _uncle. I did as you asked." Ezio greets with a smile.

"And quickly, too. Well done! Now, let's teach you how to fight!" Mario exclaims enthusiastically.

Ezio turns serious. "No. As I said, we are leaving."

"Ezio! You barely held your own against Vieri. You won't survive a week on the road. If you want to leave, so be it, but at least do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself." Mario implores.

"...Fine." Ezio replies.

"Very good! Come with me." Mario says, walking out of the office. Ezio heads out and I follow him, the three of us walking down to the training ring. Overhead, the sun peeks out from behind the clouds, turning Monteriggioni from gloomy to sunny. It's odd, how sunny Firenze is, and how Monteriggioni is almost always covered by cloud.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts as Mario begins talking.

"You can swing a sword, to be sure. But offense alone will not carry a battle. You must survive long enough to strike. I will teach you how to dodge." Mario says.

Ezio jumps over the low wall that marks the training ring and beckons to me with a cheeky grin.

"Will you join me, _bella?_" He asks.

"Do you think you can handle me?" I ask him, cocking my head.

"I can handle you, _bella_." Ezio replies confidently, the double meaning making me roll my eyes and grin. He won't give up, will he?

I jump into the circle, drawing my sword.

"You said my father wasn't just a banker." Ezio says to Mario as we run at each other.

"No use dancing around it, I suppose. Your father was an Assassin, Ezio." Mario says as we reach each other. I swing my sword at Ezio, and he dodges easily. I swing it faster, and he manages to dodge just in time. I swing it even faster and Ezio stumbles backwards, falling onto his _culo_. I spring forwards and land on top of Ezio, the tip of my sword a hair's breadth away from his neck.

"Stand up before the enemy can kill you." I whisper to him, pecking his lips playfully before whipping my sword away from his neck and sheathing it again. I extend a hand to help Ezio up, and he takes it. I pull him up from the ground.

"Again!" Mario calls.

I continue to attack Ezio, each time finding it harder and harder to hit him. Eventually he seems to have gotten the hang of it, so we move on.

"_Bene!_ I've-" Mario stops as he sees my icy glare. "_We've_ taught you how to avoid your enemy's attacks. Now you'll learn how to turn them to your advantage!"

"All this talk of Assassins and Templars. It reeks of fantasy." Ezio says as we draw our swords.

"Like something from an old parchment covered in arcane writing, perhaps?" Mario asks.

"How did you know..." Ezio wonders.

I attack him and he raises his sword to deflect it, swinging both pieces of metal around and whipping his sword up to my heart. The metal stops just before it touches me. We drill counter-attacks for a while more, and then Mario grins.

"You learn fast, Ezio. But what happens when your enemy is a _cordato?_ Shout a taunt to anger him, and wait for the attack." Mario says with a sly grin. I roll my eyes. Ezio grins devilishly.

"_Ehi, bella_. Come over here, help me shine my sword." Ezio calls with mock charm.

"I'll bet that one gets all the ladies." I reply sarcastically.

**~!~**

Ezio and I walk inside, wet from the rain. I tremble slightly, cold, and Ezio glances at me.

"What?" I ask.

"How did you learn all of this? How to fight, climb." He replies.

I purse my lips, thinking. Then I head into the next room which is warm and inviting due to the roaring fire crackling in front of me. I sit down cross-legged in front of it and Ezio joins me.

"I was sixteen when I was told. About the Assassins. I thought it was fairytale at first, too, but Elena and Paola reassured me. They were the closest thing I had to parents. I worked for the Assassins as a courtesan, collecting information about the Templars. Then, one day..." I hesitate, unsure of whether to tell Ezio. He notices my reluctance and subtly but surely puts a hand on my thigh.

"You can tell me, _bella._" He says gently.

I take his hand in mine, my eyes smouldering into his, and then my lips break out into a smile. I throw his hand back into his lap playfully.

"Oh, no. I see what you're doing. It nearly worked, too." I tell him.

"What?" Ezio laughs, his eyes showing trace amounts of guilt. He sobers slightly. "Lia, you were a courtesan. Why are you so reluctant now?"

"I was a courtesan for the Assassins, not for the enjoyment. It was not my choice." I reply.

"Did you ever tell someone? Paola?" Ezio asks.

"I didn't tell her, or anyone. That was my place in the world, and now I have a better one." I say.

"And I suppose I made all the difference?" Ezio teases.

"Yes, you did. I get to beat you up now." I joke.

Ezio laughs, and I stand up, heading out of the room and bumping into Mario.

"Come, Lia, I've found a room for you." He says. I follow him to a small room on the second floor, richly decorated.

"This was my sister's room. Before..." Mario says quietly.

"_Va tutto bene_, Mario. _Grazie_." I reply, knowing how his sister's death still affects him. He heads out of the room and I sit down on the bed, sighing. It's been an eventful day, to say the least.

"Wait for me, _bella!_" Ezio exclaims, suddenly appearing at my doorway.

"_Vaffanculo!_" I exclaim, waving my hand. The idiot boy laughs and exits my room, and I roll my eyes at the empty doorframe.

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't update, but I literally didn't have time to write. I've been preparing for tests at school, stuff's been happening at home and I had a Taekwon-do grading to practice for as well! Anyway, I hope this chapter kinda makes up for my neglect, and I added in some playful, not-so-subtle flirting as well. If you have any more ideas for that sort of thing, let me know in the reviews and also let me know what to do with the translations for the Italian words I throw in! I hope you can forgive me for not publishing sooner, and I'll see you after 5 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I lay on my bed, tossing and turning. No mater what I do, sleep seems to evade me. It's starting to irritate me.

Suddenly I throw back the covers of my bed, giving up on the idea of sleep entirely. I slip on my boots then walk downstairs, the warm air feeling nice on my skin. I end up in Mario's study, facing a bookshelf. It contains mostly non-fictional books, but there are several novels stashed among them. I browse the somewhat lacking supply of fiction until I find a book that looks entertaining. I take it off the shelf and open it, settling down on the carpet to read. Soon I find myself absorbed in the story, feeling as though I am a character myself, and there is someone writing my very soul. Then I hear soft footsteps and with a start, I shut the book quickly. I look up to see a broad figure – shirtless, of course – who enters the study. He doesn't see me at first, but then he looks down.

"_Bella, _what are you doing?" Ezio asks softly.

"What does it look like?" I ask sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if Uncle Mario has any books on these 'Assassins' you say my father belonged to."

"Well, he has no shortage. But... I'm confused. You read books?"

"_Si, bella."_

"I thought the only thing you opened was women's' legs." I say.

Ezio smirks and raises an eyebrow. I stand up and walk over to the bookshelf where he starts to browse the literature. I push in front of him, taking a book off the shelf and pushing it into his chest. Ezio takes the book and lifts my chin with one finger, until we stare each other directly in the eye.

"Goodnight, _bella_." He whispers, the hand he holds the book in now wrapping around my waist. I stare up into his eyes, standing up on my toes until we're the same height, and I lean in. Ezio closes his eyes and I dodge out of his arms, laughing quietly so I don't wake anyone up. Ezio opens his eyes and finds me halfway across the room, and he makes a face.

"Give up, Ezio." I say with a smile.

"Never." He replies cockily. I swoop down and grab my book, heading out of the room, rolling my eyes.

**~!~**

The sun shines down on my head, bright and warm. It seems to brighten Monteriggioni, as well as the mood of everyone in it. I look across the training circle at Ezio, giving him a wink as Mario begins to talk.

"You're making fine progress, Ezio! Today I'm going to teach you how to position yourself in battle. Where you stand and how you move makes all the difference."

I pull out my sword, and Ezio stays unarmed. I approach him as Mario speaks again.

"Don't think I haven't seen you picking apart my library. I trust you believe me now?"

"Yes. My father was an Assassin. But why the need for such secrecy?"

"Are you familiar with the Templars?" Mario asks.

Ezio shakes his head and then evades my attack.

"One of several nightly orders formed during the Crusades. History teaches they were disbanded nearly 200 years ago in France. Only they weren't. Merely pushed underground where they continued their nefarious work." Mario rumbles.

Ezio evades several more of my attacks before we stop. Mario nods to me and I jump out of the training circle, sheathing my sword, as Mario jumps in.

Ezio pulls out his sword, as does Mario, and the two run at each other. I have to say, I'm impressed. Ezio has improved dramatically since he first arrived. After several minutes of sparring, the two men start to tire, until Mario calls the battle off.

"Well done, Ezio. You've really come into your own!" Mario compliments proudly.

"Thank you, Uncle, Lia. For all you have given me." Ezio replies, clapping Mario on the shoulder.

"You're family! Such is my duty and desire!" Mario exclaims.

"I'm glad you've had me stay." Ezio thanks.

"Good! You've reconsidered leaving!" Mario says. I shoot him a glare.

"...We sail for Spain in three days." Ezio says.

"But Ezio, I have given you these skills so that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies..." Mario protests.

"And if they find me, I will." Ezio replies calmly.

"You want to leave, Ezio? To throw away everything your father fought and died for? To deny your heritage? Fine! So be it. Goodbye and good luck!" Mario exclaims angrily, throwing his arms up in the air and storming off angrily.

"Uncle, wait!" Ezio calls. He approaches me. "Why is he so upset?"

"Do you expect him to be happy? Vieri's been harassing us ever since you first arrived, despite my warning. To be expected, I suppose, given his heritage." I reply.

"Wait, what heritage?" Ezio asks.

"Vieri's a Templar. Not a very good one, either." I say.

Ezio raises his eyebrows. "What can I do about my uncle? And why is he so insistent?"

"Ezio, I'm not going to lie to you. We're losing this war. The Templars are all in powerful positions, whereas the Assassins are all mercenaries, courtesans... He hoped you'd join and help us fight. The Assassins are his life, almost like his family. A Templar would be willing to stab their best friend, their lover in the back..." I trail off, a knot forming in my throat. "I won't pressure you to join, but at least go talk to Mario."

"Alright... But why did you join, Lia?" Ezio asks.

"Because the Templars are evil. If I don't fight, people will die because of it. People just like your fathers and brothers. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

Ezio nods, and then something changes. His eyes seem to gleam, and without another thought he runs into the villa. I run after him, bewildered at his sudden nature. He runs into Mario's study.

"Uncle!" He calls. I run in after him and see not Mario, but a mercenary standing in the middle of the room.

"Where is everyone?" Ezio asks him.

"They ride for San Gimignano to slay that _bastardo, _Vieri." The mercenary replies.

"I wish to join them." Ezio declares, making me smile proudly from ear to ear. I can't help but feel like this is of my making.

"You'll find what you need at the stables." I say quickly, pulling Ezio from the room.

"First, I wish to see my mother." Ezio says once we're outside.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the stables." I reply. We both head off in different directions, Ezio heading upstairs, myself heading down to the stables. I select two horses, leading them both to the main gate of Monteriggioni and mounting one. I wait for Ezio, only a few minutes passing before I see him coming down the main street of Monteriggioni. He mounts the horse next to me and we ride off, my heart fluttering in anticipation of finally being able to do away with Vieri. This should be fun.

**~!~**

The rolling hills of Tuscany fly past us. The grass is a beautiful green and there are several small buildings dotted around the landscape, often accompanied by tall, dark green trees. In the distance I can see the citadel on top of a large hill, almost like a villain's lair in some fairytale. Ezio and I continue to ride, myself leading him to where I know Mario will be. It's a small clump of buildings on the outskirts of Tuscany which is a small meeting place for Assassins. Ezio and I dismount our horses, heading towards the small group of men. I can see Mario standing with them; he turns around as he hears our footsteps.

"Ezio! Lia! What are you doing here?" He asks incredulously.

"Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me." Ezio replies.

"Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins."

"Either way, I wish to help." Ezio says.

Delight momentarily spreads across Mario's face, before he sobers up. "Alright, listen up. First we must find a way inside the city. Though it seems Vieri expects us... He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them. Fortunately for us, the city is larger than his host. The southern gate suffers for it. So this is where we will strike. Ready?" Mario asks.

"_Si, _Uncle." Ezio replies. Mario turns to me and I nod. Mario runs off, as do the rest of the mercenaries. I start to run off, but I feel a hand slap my _culo. _I turn to the culprit; Ezio.

"Do that again and I'll cut it off." I warn with a wink.

"You'll cut what off?" Ezio asks innocently.

"Anything that goes where it shouldn't." I reply sweetly.

Pure dread enters Ezio's eyes before we both grin and run after Mario.

**It's school holidays now! I'm so happy! I'll have a lot more time to write now, but I still won't exactly be updating every day. A few translations:  
Bella = beautiful  
Si = yes  
Culo = bum, ass.  
Anyway, I'll be using **_**bella **_**and **_**si **_**alot, as well as **_**grazie **_**(thank you), so remember those ones, but apart from that I probably won't use much Italian. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, follow and favourite if you did, and I'll see you after 5 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The moon shines brightly, hanging high in the sky. Ezio and I run alongside Mario's mercenaries, reaching the tall stone wall of San Gimignano quickly.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work. My men and I will distract the guards. Once we've engaged them, you two get yourselves over the wall and find a way to open the gate. Ezio," Mario says, taking something from his belt, "take these throwing knives. Use them to dispatch the archers."

Mario and his men head off, towards the southern gate. Ezio and I wait for the clamour of swords to start. I soon hear the first clang.

"I'm ready when you are." Ezio says with a tiny smile.

I run towards the wall, using a few stacked crates to aid my ascent. Ezio follows me and we run up the wall, poking our heads over it to check if there are any guards. There aren't – at least not on the wall – so we climb over it silently, crouching slightly to avoid detection. Ezio pulls out his throwing knives and I pull out my bow. I signal with one hand which guards he should aim for, and I take care of the rest. We both send our attacks flying at the same time, my arrow slicing through the air and entering an archer's head silently. Ezio's knife also hits his target, and I can't help but feel slightly sour. It took me several months before I'd perfected my throwing skills, and Ezio's picked it up instantly. I push the feeling aside for now.

We kill the rest of the guards without any problems, and I jump over the wall to open the gate. The wheel that opens it turns out to be quite heavy, and I struggle to open the gate. Ezio runs and helps me open it, leaving me feeling embarrassed at needing help.

"If I can assist you in any other way, _bella_," Ezio begins, a cheeky smile forming on his lips. I punch him in the stomach before he can finish his sentence.

The mercenaries run through the gate, some bruised and bloodied, but all alive.

"Well done, you two!" Mario exclaims as they all enter the gates. "This way, men!" He calls. We follow Mario to where a group of guards block the road. Surprisingly, they haven't noticed us. Yet.

"I want you to distract those guards and keep them from raising the alarm. Hopefully it will buy me enough time to find and silence Vieri." Mario says to Ezio and I.

"_Va bene_." Ezio replies. (_Alright_)

"Wait." Mario says. "Take a few of my men with you... Just to be safe. Come join me once they're dealt with."

Ezio and I nod, and we head silently up the road. I can hear them grumbling about Vieri, saying he's paranoid. The conversation distracts them from what's coming.

We pounce.

What used to be a quiet street is now a small battlefield, filled with blood and swords. I stand at the ready next to Ezio, and we join the fight. These guards have been poorly trained, and I almost feel sorry for them as they fall, one by one. One attacks me, obviously desperate, and I block his sword easily. Suddenly I feel a strong, sharp pain on my left shoulder and when I look down I see a large slice, bleeding like anything. Behind me stands another guard.

I spin around and cut him down, my shoulder burning. I turn back to the original guard and swing my sword at him but he's already on the ground, his neck bleeding. Behind him stands Ezio. He looks up at me and sees my shoulder, eyes widening.

"_Bella! _Are you alright?" He asks, alarmed.

"Never better." I reply, my voice soaked with sarcasm as I put a hand to the cut and wince. I bend down and cut a large strip of fabric from one of the guards' uniforms, tying it around my shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." I assure Ezio. The mercenaries look at my shoulder, unaffected. To them, it's a tiny scratch. It's not a big deal to me either, but it does hurt.

We run off, heading deeper into the city looking for Mario. We run past a small well, and then I hear a groaning. I turn around and see one of Mario's mercenaries sitting against the well.

"Stop!" I call. Ezio and the other mercenaries run back to me.

"Mario's under attack and needs help! Go to him!" The injured mercenary exclaims. I nod, and Ezio and I head off. Two of the mercenaries stay behind to help their injured comrade.

We run on, soon arriving at a large square filled with guards and mercenaries. I can see Mario fighting off two guards at once on the steps of the church in front of us. We race into the battle, reaching Mario quickly.

"Ah, there you are! It seems my plan has hit something of a snag... Vieri's men ambushed us, and now we've got our hands full. My brothers and I will deal with these guards – I want you to go on ahead and root out that snake. Find Vieri! See that justice is served!" He calls from behind a few guards.

"_Buona fortuna!" _I call to him. (_Good luck_)

Ezio and I run out of the battlefield again, up a building and out of sight. Soon the noises of battle fade until it's just a quiet night again. Ezio and I run up the wall of the citadel, and I can sense Ezio's emotions. Anger, sadness, anticipation. All very dangerous in situations like these.

"Ezio, stop." I say when we get to the top of the wall. Ezio turns around to face me.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I know how you're feeling. Believe me. But you must push your emotions aside for the moment." I say calmly.

"How could you possibly know what I'm feeling?" Ezio asks dubiously, impatient.

"I just know. You're angry at Vieri, you want revenge. I understand. But if you don't stay calm, you'll make a mistake and you will die." I reply.

Ezio nods but I can tell he's not listening. I don't blame him – when someone tells me to calm down it just makes me angrier. I'll have to watch out for him tonight.

We continue along the wall, back onto the rooftops and reaching another one of the gates. I'm about to turn around and keep looking but then four people enter the gates. One of them is Vieri, another is his father. The third one is Jacopo de' Pazzi, but the fourth wears a hood that obscures his face. They begin to talk and I lean forward, ears straining to catch the conversation.

"It's settled; Vieri, you will remain here to coordinate the mercenaries. Francesco will organize our forces in the city and send word when it's time to strike. Jacopo, your job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done." The hooded man says. There's something horribly familiar about his voice; it makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"What of that drunkard Mario? He continues to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend." Vieri says.

"He's always been trouble. Just like that bastard brother of his." Francesco says.

I can feel Ezio getting angrier by the second, and I grab his hand to try and restrain him or calm him down.

"Then let me reunite them, Father!" Vieri exclaims.

"There will be plenty of time to clean up the trash when we're finished." The hooded man says. He looks around nervously and then the light from a lantern hits his face. With a sickening jolt, I realize who this is.

Rodrigo Borgia – my father.

I almost run in there with my sword draw, I almost do it. I could kill him now. I could put a stop to that bastard's life.

But I can't. I'm still too young, too inexperienced to kill him. I'd be dead before I could lay a finger on him.

"Now, is there anything else?" Rodrigo asks. When no one answers, he speaks again. "May the Father of Understanding guide you!"

The four of them walk off, but Vieri is stopped by one of his guards.

"Commander! Commander!" He exclaims.

"What?" Vieri asks irritably.

"Mario Auditore has invaded the city! He comes for you!"

"...Then let's not keep him waiting!" Vieri replies.

Idiot.

He hurries off, and I look over at Ezio. We're both feeling the exact same emotions – anger, frustration, small amounts of fear – but for entirely different reasons. I squeeze Ezio's hand before letting go and running for the wall again. Vieri stands on one of the turrets, along with several of his guards. Ezio and I run up to them, swords drawn, cutting them down in an instant. We climb up to the turret where Vieri waits with several more of his men. When he sees us, he smiles confidently, which annoys me to no end. I kill one guard, Ezio kills another, and he runs up to Vieri. The two begin to duel while I fight a much more experienced guard, keeping me from helping Ezio. We all fight for several minutes before I hear an infuriated shout.

"Piece of shit!" Ezio roars. The guard I'm sparring looks over my shoulder, distracted by the shout, and I take the opportunity to slice his throat.

"You met the fate you deserved!" Ezio shouts to Vieri's dead body. I hurry over to him.

"Enough, Ezio!" I shout. I put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from Vieri, and Ezio shoves the body back to the ground. "Show some respect." I say in a calmer voice.

"Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he would have shown either of us such kindness?" Ezio growls.

"You are not Vieri. Do not sink to his level." I say strongly. Ezio's eyes seem to flare up before he lets out a big sigh. I turn to Vieri's body and crouch next to it.

"_Requiescat in Pace."_ I say, closing his eyes. (_Rest in peace)_

I stand and turn to Ezio. He stares blankly at the ground. I approach him tentatively and wrap my arms around him. He returns the hug, burying his head into my shoulder. I hear a scuffle behind us and turn to see Mario climbing up to the turret. He sees Vieri's body, and then Ezio and I. He heads to the body, searches it and approaches us with a letter taken from Vieri's possession.

"Take this. Read it when you have the time." Mario says, handing it to us. "Our work here is finished. Let us return to the villa."

Mario walks away, climbing down from the turret leaving Ezio and I to stand alone.

"You did well... Where will you go now?" I ask Ezio.

"Spain sounds rather boring after this little adventure... And there's the three men we saw on the street left. They can't be planning anything good." Ezio replies, one corner of his mouth turning upward.

"I suppose you're right." I say, returning the smile. "Although it may take a while to be rid of all of them."

"Then I'll be here for a while."

"How delightful." I reply sarcastically. We both share a laugh before heading down onto the street to join Mario.

**Salute!  
I felt like speaking Italian. C: Anyway, (I use that word a lot) follow and favourite if you enjoyed and I'll see you after 5 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Ezio and I walk up the steps of the villa, tired from our mission and journey back. I'm just fantasizing about my bed when I hear a shout.

"And here they are; our champions, Ezio and Lia!" Mario exclaims.

I turn to see Mario and a group of mercenaries standing around the training circle. As the mercenaries see us, they too shout.

"All hail Ezio! All hail Lia!" Some hold their mugs up in toast.

"I see you've wasted no time starting the celebration." I say with a wide smile. My tiredness disappears in light of this.

"And why not? You've done us a great service! With Vieri dead, Tuscany will grow quiet once more. And do you know what that means?" Mario asks.

"No more work!" A mercenary exclaims.

"We can drink all day!"

"And with whores!"

A silence falls over the group as they look at me fearfully.

"What? It's true!" I exclaim.

The group laughs, and Mario claps me and Ezio on the back.

"Come. Walk with me." He says.

Ezio and I turn around, walking next to Mario in silence for a few moments before Ezio speaks.

"The Pazzi answer to another; a Spaniard."

"His name is Rodrigo Borgia, one of the most powerful men in all of Europe, leader of the Templar Order, and..." Mario trails off, looking at me.

"And a complete bastard." I say quickly, letting Mario know I'm not ready to tell Ezio about my heritage yet.

"That makes him responsible for the murder of my father and brothers." Ezio growls.

"Yes. And he will kill you too, given the chance." Mario replies.

"Then I must stand against him if I wish to be free... But not until every other Templar has fallen to my blade. Father's list will guide me." Ezio says.

"No, Ezio. Giovanni's list will guide _us._" I tell him. Ezio gives me a grateful smile.

"Where will you go next?" Mario asks.

"Firenze. Francesco de' Pazzi will share the fate of his son." Ezio replies.

"A sensible next step. No doubt he intends evil for the city..." Mario comments. "Alright, that's enough grim talk for one night. I'll be in my study if you need me."

Mario walks into his study, and I pull out the letter he took from Vieri.

"We should read this." I say, opening it. It's from Fra Giocondo. We both read through the letter, my eyes widening as I read on.

Fra Giocondo believes that Vieri is simply a misunderstood young boy, desperate for his father's love and attention. I snort when I reach the end of the letter, for Vieri was not misunderstood. He was simply a spoilt little boy with an ego bigger that Firenze and a mind which had long turned evil.

When Ezio's finished, he turns to me.

"That was interesting." I comment.

"_Si, bella..._" He replies, deep in thought. I let out a yawn.

"It's late." I realize, the fatigue from the mission and general lack of sleep over the past few days finally catching up with me. "_Buonanotte_, Ezio." (_Goodnight_)

"Goodnight, _bella_. If you get lonely during the night-"

"I'll find my own way to the stables. There was a rather beautiful stallion I saw earlier today." I reply with a grin.

Ezio raises his eyebrows before he smiles too. He turns around and heads up the stairs to his room, as do I. I prepare myself for bed, but something nags at the back of my mind, like a fly that just won't go away.

**~!~**

I walk silently down the hallway, heading towards the ladder which leads into Ezio's room. Part of me can't believe I'm about to do this, but with my hands on the rungs of the ladder, I make up my mind and start to climb. I reach the top and see Ezio sitting on his bed, reading the same book I took from Mario's library a few days ago. He's topless again; he takes every opportunity to remove his shirt.

"_Bella!_ Changed your mind?" Ezio asks happily.

"Not now, not ever. I came for a different reason." I reply. "I feel you should know something about me, especially if we're going to work together."

"We're going to work together?"

"Well, if I unleash you upon Italy there's sure to be a trail of broken hearts and swooning young women wherever you go." I say.

"_Va bene, _I'd like that." Ezio concedes. (_Alright_) "So, what did you want to tell me?"

I take a deep breath, exhaling slightly nervously, before I talk.

"My father is the Spaniard. Rodrigo Borgia." I say quickly.

Ezio's whole mood changes from curious to tense.

"What? How? W-"

"My mother was a courtesan, and an Assassin. Like me. She died when I was a baby. One day, she was told to service Rodrigo Borgia. He wasn't the leader of the Templars back then, but he was important. She slept with him and fell pregnant with me." I explain.

"...And do you have any feelings towards your father?" Ezio asks quietly.

"Only those of hate and disgust. Ezio, if and when the time comes I will be only too happy to end that bastard's life. Do not worry about where my loyalties lie – they are alongside the Brotherhood."

Ezio nods. "Is there another reason you came?" He asks with a sly voice, lying back on his bed and folding his hands behind his head.

"None whatsoever." I reply. "_Bonne niut, _Ezio." (_Good night in French_)

"_Bons rêves._" Ezio replies. (_Sweet dreams in French)_

"You speak French?" I ask curiously.

"_Si. _There were a few French girls in Firenze..."

"I don't want to know any more."

"Jealous?"

"Merely terrified at what you may have done to those poor girls... But did you learn another language only for a group of girls?"

"I'm very dedicated."

"Obviously. I'm interested to see what elaborate plans you have in store for me."

**~!~**

I'm greeted by the faint sounds of conversation stemming from Mario's study as I walk downstairs. I enter his study to see he and Ezio staring intensely at the wall of Codex pages.

"There's something underneath it all... Some kind of map." Ezio mutters. "Where is it supposed to lead?"

"Your father and I managed to make out bits of a prophecy scrawled across these pages. It was written by and Assassin like us, who long ago held a 'Piece of Eden'. His name was Altaïr. He spoke of something powerful and ancient hidden beneath the land." Mario replies.

"What is it?" Ezio asks.

"Solving that little mystery is exactly why you collected these pages – isn't that right, Mario?" I say, startling both of them. After the two have recovered, Ezio speaks again.

"Then let me help. It's time I take on my father's work. All of it. I'll start with the page I took from Vieri. Leonardo will decode it for us."

"Good. Return here when time permits and we'll add it to the wall."Mario replies.

Ezio walks out of the study, into the room with the fireplace. I follow from lack of anything else to do. He approaches the desk, and behind it sits his spoilt-brat sister. Honestly, I've never really liked her. She isn't very tolerant of hard situations, and I've always felt like she needs a hard whack on the back of her head.

"Hi, Claudia-" Ezio begins.

"Our uncle is a monster! This is outrageous!" Claudia bitches.

"What's happened?" Ezio asks, resigned.

"He's making me work!"

Oh, god. Well, if that's not cause for a hanging I don't know what is.

"If Father was here, I'd never be stuck behind a desk like this!"

"And what are the terms of this supposed enslavement?" Ezio asks.

Claudia narrows her eyes at her brother. "Since someone decided we're going to stay here, Uncle Mario suggested we try and find the money to repair the villa. Problem is, there isn't any."

"We could bring in some money." I suggest.

"And who are you?" Claudia asks rudely.

"Natalia Cupelli. A friend of your uncle and brother's." I reply.

"Ah, yes. I've heard of you... La Rosa Colta's business must be declining since you brought in most of the money." Claudia replies condescendingly.

"Claudia!" Ezio exclaims.

"Well, it's true. Word is, your friend here was quite a frequent patron of many powerful men in Firenze." Claudia says.

"At least my dowry didn't have to be raised before men would come near me." I snap.

Claudia gasps, looking quite hurt, and I walk off feeling quite satisfied. Ezio and Claudia exchange a few words while I approach a man who stands in the middle of the room looking quite lost.

"_Buon giorno. _Is there something wrong?" I ask him. (_Good day_)

"Ser Mario hired me to deal with this mess, but I'm an architect, not a miracle worker." The man replies. "Without money, I can't fix any of these buildings."

"And if someone brought you money?" Ezio asks from behind me.

"Then we'd be in business! You must be Ser Ezio. Am I right?"

"Uncle!" Ezio shouts. "I like this architect!"

"He gets very observant when he smells money!" I hear Mario reply from somewhere within the building.

"If you want to fix up this town I'm going to need it. I have a price list here for new shops and renovations. Just bring me gold, make a choice and I'll begin at once." The architect blabbers on more about renovations, but I zone out, still irritated at Claudia. I have a feeling we're not exactly going to get along.

"Ezio! Come here!" Mario calls from his study. We bid the architect farewell. Claudia and I exchange a death stare as we walk past the desk before we enter the study.

"I think it's time I showed you two something." Mario says, facing his bookshelf. I'm quite confused – I thought I knew all there is to know about Monteriggioni. Mario pulls a book halfway off the shelf, and I hear a grating noise. Then, before my very eyes, the bookshelf moves.

"_Cazzo!_ Mario, what is this?" I exclaim. (_F*ck_)

"Follow me." He replies.

Ezio and I follow him into this 'secret room', down several flights of stairs. My curiosity rises as we walk deeper into the earth. The stairs suddenly flatten out, and at the end of the hallway I can see a large marble room with several statues around the edge of it.

"This is the Sanctuary. It was built by my great-grandfather to honour the memory of the Assassin order and protect its secrets. Look around! These are the Assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened." Mario says.

My eyes search the room in awe. There are six statues along the edge of the back wall, and a section of metal bars. They appear to be kept shut by six locks, and behind the bars is another statue, along with a set of armour.

"This is the armour of Altaïr. Little is known about Altaïr's life, but his armour is light and very strong. I'd give it to you, but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me it would remain locked away until all its protectors were made whole. I heard rumours of crypts located throughout Italy, hidden tombs filled with treasures where these six were moved centuries ago. Maybe they have something to do with it." Mario says. "In my younger days, I sought the six myself... with little success. Perhaps you will have better luck."

"And I'm guessing a lady wouldn't fit into this?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, no." Mario replies.

"So it should be a perfect fit for you, _bella_!" Ezio exclaims.

"Careful, Ezio. I still haven't ruled out breaking your nose to prove a point." I reply.

"Anyway," Mario says loudly, "didn't you say you were going to Firenze?"

"_Si, _Uncle." Ezio replies.

"We leave this afternoon." I add.

**I'm so proud of this chapter. I translated the French myself (no Google Translate!) which I'm pretty happy with. Feel free to correct me. Anyway, follow and favourite if you enjoyed reading this chapter – I definitely loved writing it! And I'll see you after 5 reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**Just a little heads-up: this chapter will be in Ezio's point of view. Just felt like a change :)  
Also, the timeline for my fanfic is sped up. Everything happens in the same order, just faster, because what I have planned won't work if there's a gap of 5 years in between events. **

The sun shone over Firenze, and as Ezio walked through the streets he couldn't help but feel a mixture of feelings; sentimentality, loss, anger. As he looked over at Lia, these feelings faded away – something about her presence calmed him. Suddenly the sun burst through a gap in the buildings, hitting Lia and making her whole body seem to glow. In that moment, Ezio couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful.

Ezio shook himself off; he was here to meet with Leonardo, not fantasize about sexy women. Anyway, with a little luck he'd be doing more than just fantasizing soon enough. He and Lia arrived at Leonardo's workshop. The two entered the building without knocking. As Leonardo heard footsteps behind him, he span around, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw who stood before him.

"Ezio...? You are still alive!" He exclaimed.

"Look at this place! The past few weeks have been very kind indeed." Ezio complimented.

"And who is this?" Leonardo asked, turning towards Lia.

"Natalia Cupelli. I'm a... colleague of Ezio's." She said.

"Ah, yes... Ezio has had many 'colleagues' in the time that I've known him." Leonardo replied.

"He wishes." Lia told Leonardo. He let out a chuckle as Ezio scowled at them.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me with something." Ezio said, changing the subject.

"Anything for you, my friend." Leonardo replied. Ezio held up the Codex page and Leonardo smiled delightedly. "Aha! You've found another one! How exciting!" Leonardo snatched it from Ezio's hand and took it over to one of his workbenches. "Hmm... This one is tricky to break... Clever in its use of ancient languages... Maybe if I just... Oh... Oh!... It seems to be a manual of sorts for different assassination techniques!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"May I see it?" Ezio asked interestedly.

"Wait! What's that?" Leonardo muttered. "It's not so much a design this time... Just a series of sketches. Hmm. What to make of all this... Hoho! Of course! And why not? What an inspired idea!"

Lia stifled a laugh at the mumbles of Leonardo.

"Can you make it for us – while we try what's in that manual fragment." Ezio requested.

"Take it. I'll have my assistant set up some dummies for you to practice with... Hey! Vincenzo!" Leonardo shouted.

A man ran outside and a few minutes later, called Ezio and Lia outside. The two of them headed into Leonardo's courtyard, where a number of hay-stuffed dummies had been set in various places; the balcony, next to a haybale, and right in the centre of the courtyard. Ezio stood in the centre of the yard while Lia climbed up onto a wall, dangling her legs off the edge and clutching the Codex page in her hand.

"Alright, get into the haybale." She called from her place on the wall.

"Are you sure it says haybale and not bed?"

"Just get in the _madre cazzo _haybale!" Lia replied. (_mother f*cking_)

Ezio laughed but clambered inside. Lia yelled instructions down to him, and Ezio successfully killed the dummy.

"Alright, now get up there," Lia called, gesturing towards part of the building, "yes, right there, and jump onto the dummy, killing him at the same time."

Ezio performed the assassination flawlessly. Lia directed him to the last dummy, whom he also killed, and Lia took her turn. She was determined to show Ezio up, and performed a series of extravagant movements in order to kill her dummies. The exertion was well worth it when Lia saw Ezio's face.

"You're quite flexible, _bella. _I can't imagine how much that's come in handy." He commented.

"Let's go back inside." Lia replied, refusing to be sucked in at what must have been his thousandth attempt to bed her.

The two headed back inside, where Leonardo was bent over a workbench. He heard them coming and exclaimed,

"I've done it! Come quickly! Look!"

Ezio and Lia approached the workbench, where two new hidden blades lay.

"Take them. Try them." Leonardo enthused, watching the two Assassins' faces as they slipped on their new blades. Ezio's face split into a smile.

"Thank you, Leonardo." He said.

"No problem."

"There's someone we need to 'see' while we're here. We cannot approach him publicly. Would you know a way-" Ezio began.

"La Volpe." Leonardo replied softly.

"The Fox?" Lia asked.. "Of course!"

"Shh!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"I understand." Ezio said. "But do you know where a fox might roam?"

"Near the Mercato, where the thieves dwell." Lia replied.

Ezio stared at her. It never ceased to amaze him how much she knew about shady figures.

"Be safe, friends!" Leonardo said.

Lia and Ezio left the building once again. They started travelling through the streets, and Ezio could no longer hold back his question.

"How do you know so much about these people? La Volpe?"

"I was an Assassin for a full year before you... Also, I had a rather rebellious childhood. It turns out La Volpe has quite an interest in fifteen year old girls who are skilled enough to pickpocket him." Lia replied.

Ezio shook his head and laughed, remembering just how good a pickpocket she was. The two reached the Mercato, but there was no sign of La Volpe.

"I don't suppose you have an idea of where he is right now?" Ezio asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Lia replied. Ezio closed his eyes, concentrating hard.

"What are you doing, Ezio?" Lia asked.

"...Follow me." He replied, walking off quickly into the crowd.

"Ezio...!" Lia exclaimed. She followed him through the people, no idea what was happening , when suddenly Ezio was knocked aside by a middle-aged man. He held up his arms in a gesture of annoyance before his expression turned to one of realization.

"My pouch! My money!" Ezio exclaimed. He closed his eyes again, opening them a moment later.

"Oh, your money... I don't have your money!" The man exclaimed. Ezio sped off, Lia on his tail. She realized what was happening – this was one of La Volpe's men, she was sure of it.

"Get back here!" Ezio shouted.

"Make me!" The thief shouted back.

Ezio growled and ran faster, he and the thief climbing up onto the rooftops. Lia followed them, rolling her eyes at Ezio's frustration. The two men disappeared behind a rooftop, and as Lia came into sight of them again she saw Ezio tackle the thief. When both men were standing, Ezio spoke again.

"I really have no interest in hurting you. So give me my money back and we'll call it even."

"Not so fast." Another man said. A smile spread across Lia's face as she recognised who it was; La Volpe.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Ezio asked.

Lia stood just above La Volpe, waiting for her moment to jump in.

"They call me many things; murderer, cutthroat-" La Volpe began.

"_Cucciolo._" Lia added, jumping down from her place on the roof and landing next to La Volpe. (_Whelp_)

La Volpe turned with a smile. "Lia! How good to see you!" He exclaimed.

"The same to you." Lia replied.

"But tell me; why have you and Messer Ezio come to me?"

"How do you know my name?" Ezio asked.

"It is my business to know everything in this city. That's why you're here." La Volpe replied.

"Indeed." Ezio said. "We need to find someone; to know where he'll be before even he does."

"Who?"

"Francesco de' Pazzi."

La Volpe thought for a moment. "...There's word on the street of a caravan just arrived from Roma. A secret meeting at sunset tonight. You can learn something of Francesco's whereabouts there."

"Where is it to be held?" Lia asked.

"Yes. Let me know when you're ready and we'll go." La Volpe replied. "Oh, and here's your money." He tossed the coin purse back to Ezio. "...Lia, I'd like my money back, too."

Lia grinned and pulled out his pouch from her pockets.

"You're getting out of practice, old man." She poked.

La Volpe rolled his eyes.

"Shall we go?" Ezio asked.

"_Va bene_." La Volpe replied. (_All right_) "Follow me. But we must move fast! Think you can keep up?"

"Not a problem!" Ezio replied confidently.

Lia didn't need to speak. Her eyes conveyed the message of 'If you ever doubt me again, I'll cut off your balls then kill you'.

La Volpe was used to these sorts of threats from Lia, but that didn't lessen the fear he felt. He leapt off the roof, Ezio and Lia following closely. They raced over the rooftops, sprinting at full speed until they reached their destination. Ezio and Lia panted slightly, but La Volpe looked as though he'd just taken a relaxing stroll through a garden.

"Here we are." He said. "Francesco de' Pazzi is meeting his people inside that church."

"How do we join them?" Ezio asked.

"There are catacombs that run under the city. They'll lead us to a place where we can eavesdrop on the meeting." Lia replied. "I haven't forgotten everything, old man." She added, looking at La Volpe.

"Thank you for all your help, Volpe." Ezio said.

"Good luck." La Volpe replied. He and Lia said their goodbyes, then Lia and Ezio jumped down from the roof and onto the street. Lia approached the entrance to the catacombs, opened it and looked down at the deep hole.

"Wait, we're going down there?" Ezio asked dubiously.

"Yes. What, you're afraid of the dark?" Lia replied.

"Not if you're there to hold me." Ezio said dramatically.

Lia rolled her eyes and without another word dropped herself down the hole. She stepped out of the way in time for Ezio to land where she had been a moment ago, and the two brushed themselves off.

"Let's go." Lia said, pushing past Ezio and heading deeper into the catacombs.

**Let me know if you guys liked the third person chapter! If you want more of it, tell me in the reviews. Follow and favourite if you enjoyed, if anyone has suggestions for sex jokes between Ezio and Lia, tell me in the reviews, and I will see you after 5 reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**I'm going back to Lia's point of view. It's much easier for me to write! If you want me to put in some more of Ezio's point of view, let me know in the reviews!**

Ezio and I run down a chamber of the catacombs. Filled with bones and the stench of rotting flesh – as well as sewage – the catacombs have never been my favourite place. I run over to the lever on the wall, pulling it to allow us to move forwards. I lead onwards, reaching the stairwell and-

My jaw drops.

The stairwell has collapsed.

"_Cazzo!_" I exclaim. (_F*ck_)

"What?" Ezio asks.

"Oh, nothing, I just broke a nail, and _the stairwell has collapsed!_" I exclaim.

"We can still traverse it."

"How?"

"Watch and learn."

And with that, Ezio runs forward, grasping an exposed pole and swinging forwards. He performs a series of leaps, bounds and once, a completely unnecessary flip. He ends up on the other side of the stairwell, releasing another lever. I follow him, and we make our way through the collapsed stairwell, releasing another lever. It opens up a chute, at the bottom of which is a pile of hay.

"Great." Ezio grumbles. "Ladies first."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Well, go on then, _signora_." (_madam_)

Ezio takes a deep breath then runs forward, jumping down the chute and landing in the pile of hay at the bottom. I follow suit, and I land next to Ezio in the hay.

"You know, I've never felt so close to you." Ezio says with a grin.

"Shut up." I reply, standing up and slapping Ezio over the back of the head at the same time. We both stand and face the newly opened stone door. I can hear guards talking in the chamber in front of us.

"How long do we have to stand here, Saverio? It's so cold."

"What do you want, Ilario? Messer Pazzi is playing us good money to watch the entrance, and the dead won't try to murder us. I can't wait to go home to Allegra and tell her how much gold we made tonight!"

The two guards' voices fade and I hear a heavy door close. Ezio and I run into the chamber, where there is a large pool of water in the centre.

"Where do we go now?" Ezio asks.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we have to climb. This part was collapsed long ago." I reply, thinking hard. I climb up to the second story of the chamber and am almost caught by a guard. I kill him and send his body tumbling down next to Ezio. He looks up at me with a glare. I pull myself up and kill a second guard before looking down at Ezio. He also climbs up.

"What now?" He asks.

"There's a lever somewhere around here..." I say, scanning the room again. "Ah! There it is!"

With that, I run off again, Ezio following closely. I pull the lever, which results in a crate dropping from the ceiling, held in mid-air by several thick ropes. I leap onto it, jumping to an adjacent balcony and pulling a second lever. Ezio and I look around as a loud grating sound fills the chamber, and we see the heavy door open. The two of us duck simultaneously as we hear the guards again.

"_Merda! _The door! Keep watch while I go look. This was supposed to be an easy job." One grumbles. (_Sh*t_)

"I told you we shouldn't have come here. If I hear anything, I'm running to the other guard post, so help me God." The other replies.

I take a peek as three guards enter the chamber. Ezio stands up, and for a moment I wonder what he's going to do. Then he leaps off the balcony, into the pool of water. The guards run to him. Ezio leaps out of the water and draws his sword, starting the attack. I pull out my bow and kill one of them, leaving the other two guards for Ezio and his stupidity.

When he's killed them I climb down, not wanting to get wet.

"Saverio!" I hear the last guard shout from the other chamber. "I'll be back with the other guards!" He runs off and out of the chamber.

"Let's go!" I exclaim – we can't let him warn the other guards.

Ezio and I speed off. The guard is fast, and he manages to stay ahead of us. Ezio pulls in front, and under his weight a crumbling pillar collapses, giving the guard more time to escape. We find another way up and keep running, forced to make detours at every corner due to the guard activating every lever, gate and trap he can get his hands on. He disappears around a corner and then I hear another grating sound. We round the corner to see a deserted room, with a closed stone door in front of us.

"We've lost him!" I exclaim angrily.

"Maybe not." Ezio replies, heading towards several stacked crates. He runs up them and sure enough, he finds a way through. I run up the crates as well, but just as I reach the tunnel I hear another crumbling sound and I dive out of the way of the collapsing tunnel.

"_Bella! _Are you alright?" I hear Ezio ask.

"I'm fine!" I reply. "Just find a way to open the door so I can get through."

"_Si._"

I hear running footsteps, and I jump down from the tunnel. Several sounds of swords clashing, grunts, and eventual silence. I hear another grating sound and the door opens in front of me. Behind it stands Ezio.

"_Grazie_." I thank him.

We both follow another tunnel which was also opened by Ezio, travelling for several minutes before I hear voices.

"It's all here. Swords. Staves. Axes. Armour. Bows. Our men will want for nothing."

I follow the voices, finding a small metal grate which leads into a huge chamber. At the bottom of it are several men – Jacopo de' Pazzi, Francesco, Rodrigo Borgia and two other men I don't recognise.

"I take this gift to mean the Pope consents?" One man asks, the one dressed in a monk's clothing.

"He gave his blessing to the operation... 'as long as nobody is killed'." Rodrigo says. Ezio and I share a glance of shock before returning to the conversation.

"We're all set for the Duomo in the morning, _Signore_. The bait's been laid, but it wasn't easy. His fool brother keeps changing his plans." Francesco says.

"_Si. _We'll need to be on hands to make sure Guiliano even gets out of bed for church tomorrow!" The other new man jokes. The group – except for Rodrigo and Jacopo – share a laugh.

"What is it, Jacopo? Do you think they suspect something?" Rodrigo asks.

"Impossible! The Medici are too arrogant or too stupid to even notice. Likely a bit of both." Francesco interrupts.

"Do not underestimate our enemies, Francesco! Or have you already forgotten how your son was murdered?" Jacopo asks.

"We'll suffer no such surprises this time, Maestro. You have my word." Francesco says. He doesn't seem the slightest bit upset at the death of his son; it makes me sick.

"_Motto bene._ I should be off. I've some other business to attend to before I return to Roma." Rodrigo says. (_Very well_). No one speaks. "Gentlemen, tomorrow a new sun rises over Firenze... May the Father of Understanding guide us."

The group disperses, leaving Ezio and I to crouch there feeling disturbed.

"Even the Pope..." I mutter.

"What could they be planning?" Ezio wonders.

"We should talk with La Volpe again." I say.

We stand, heading down a tunnel and hoping it leads out of here. Suddenly the tunnel flattens out. It leads to some stairs, at the bottom of which is a room. It's filled with chests and treasure. In the centre of the room is a large marble coffin; behind it stands a statue, identical to one back in the Villa.

"Ezio, look!" I exclaim. I hurry over to the coffin, and together we try to push the lid off. It won't budge. I scan over the coffin, looking for something to help us open it when I see the same skull that's used to open the catacomb passages. I pull on the eyes, and it unlocks the coffin. Ezio and I slide the lid off the unleash a horrible smell.

I cough and groan, while Ezio reaches into the coffin, his face scrunched in disgust. He withdraws a circular tablet, and I gasp before realizing that's a bad idea.

"This is one of the tombs Uncle mentioned!" Ezio realizes.

"Let's celebrate outside... where I can breathe." I reply. We go through another series of tunnels, eventually reaching a ladder. Ezio reaches the top first and slides open the concrete covering the exit. We climb out quickly, and awaiting us is La Volpe.

"We know where Francesco will be and when, but..." Ezio says.

"What is it?" La Volpe asks.

"We overheard something." I say. "They have weapons, enough for a battalion. Even the Pope has given support!"

"Typical of Sixtus, but... What the hell are they planning?" La Volpe wonders.

"We couldn't understand the specifics, but it involves the Medici. And it begins tomorrow morning, at the Duomo." Ezio replies.

"The Medici will all be there for Sunday service... Along with the rest of Firenze." La Volpe muses. "They're going to do it right in the middle of High Mass!"

"But it's also a chance for us to blend with the crowd, get close, and stop this madness." I say.

"If they succeed... If we lose Lorenzo, and Firenze falls to the Pazzi..." Volpe warns.

"It will not come to that. I promise." Ezio says.

"I hope you're right." Volpe replies.

Ezio and I stand up.

"It was good to see you again, Lia." Volpe says. "I hope next time we meet, it will be under more pleasant circumstances."

"As do I." I reply. Volpe runs out of sight, leaving Ezio and I to stand alone.

"What do we do until morning?" I wonder.

"I have a few ideas." Ezio replies.

"I know you do. But, as always, I am in charge. So... catch me if you can!"

With that I run off, stifling a laugh. Ezio charges off behind me. I run as fast as I can but Ezio uses his strength to push himself faster, eventually reaching me and tackling me to the ground. It takes me a moment to realize where his hands are.

"Ezio..."

"What? The human body is a beautiful thing!"

"Yours may not be when I'm finished with you."

Ezio's hands quickly retreat back to his side. We stand up, and then Ezio breaks out into a grin.

"Catch me if you can!"

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I'm so glad people are enjoying what I write, and it makes me really happy every time I get a review. So thank you! You guys are the best! Anyway, follow and favourite if you enjoyed, and I'll see you after 5 reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Ezio stares at a young woman's _culo _(_Bum_) as she walks past. I roll my eyes.

"Ezio, focus."

"I am focusing."

"Focus on the mission." I say.

Ezio turns to the Duomo. The Medici still haven't arrived. I start to wind my way through the crowd, trying to get a better view, when I see them.

"There's Lorenzo, and his wife." Ezio whispers to me as they walk past.

"There's Giuliano, Lorenzo's brother. But where is Francesco?" I wonder.

Suddenly I'm pushed into Ezio. He catches me just as I'm about to fall, and as we look over we see Francesco.

"There he is. Time to strike." Ezio mutters to me. We start forwards just as one of the men accompanying Francesco runs at Giuliano with a dagger.

"_Crepa, traditore!_" He shouts. (_Here, traitor_)

He swings the knife at Giuliano, slicing his collarbone. Lorenzo spins around and sees his brother.

"Giuliano, no!" He exclaims. The priest he was talking to draws out a knife, meanwhile Francesco and another Templar attack Giuliano. Giuliano struggles out of their grasp but is stabbed in the neck by Francesco. He falls to the ground and desperately scrambles backwards.

"No! In the name of God, I beg you, mercy!" Giuliano begs.

"No mercy for you, dog! Die! DIE!" Francesco screams maddeningly. He stabs Giuliano in the chest multiple times before turning to Lorenzo. Ezio and I still struggle through the terrified crowd.

"Your day is done, Lorenzo! Your entire family dies by my sword!" Francesco shouts. I break free of the crowd and run at Francesco, tackling him just before he strikes Lorenzo. We roll along the ground, each fighting for control. I eventually sit on top of Francesco. I flick out my hidden blades and try to stab Francesco, but he grabs my wrists, keeping the blades away from him. I struggle against him, but Francesco suddenly throws me to the side. I go flying and he jumps on me, slamming his fist into my jaw. For a moment I'm stunned by the pain, and Francesco punches me in the nose. I feel hot liquid leak from my nose. I shove him off with all my strength, and we both stand up. I jump and kick Francesco in the head, and he stumbles backwards. I hear a grunt, and as I turn I see Ezio fighting three guards at once. A fourth tries to sneak up on him, so I throw a knife. It enters his temple, and the guard falls to the ground. I draw my sword and stab one of the guards through the back. Ezio, Lorenzo and I fight off most of the guards until only Francesco remains. I run at him, sword drawn, and we duel. Francesco lands a hard kick in my stomach and I double over, unable to breathe. Francesco runs off, Ezio starting to run before remembering Lorenzo and I.

We turn around as Lorenzo groans in pain.

"You... saved my life." He says, dropping his sword.

"It's nothing..." Ezio replies. I roll my eyes. "But the man who did this to you has to pay!"

Lorenzo falls to his knees in pain. Ezio rushes over to him, while I stand holding my stomach, trying to breathe evenly.

"Not now... I need help... to my home... People I can trust there... Can you...?" Lorenzo says, his voice a whisper. He bends and picks up his sword. I take a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

"I'm losing a lot of blood..." Lorenzo says as we hurry off.

"Hang on, Signore! We're moving as fast as I can." I reply. We hurry through the streets, Lorenzo hobbling just behind us. We eventually reach his house, and I slam my fist against the door.

"Lorenzo's been wounded!" I shout. "Open the door!"

"What's the password?" A guard asks from the other side.

"Poliziano!" Lorenzo exclaims. "Open the _maledetta porta!_" (_F*cking door_)

The door swings open and the guard hurries forwards.

"By the Thrice Greatest! Come in, quickly! The city is at war!" The guard exclaims. He helps Lorenzo to a bench, while Ezio and I turn to leave.

"Wait..." Lorenzo says, extending an arm. "I am in your debt. Tell me. Why did you help me?"

"You are not the only one to lose something to the Pazzi." Ezio replies. "My name is Ezio Auditore."

"You're Giovanni's son... Your father was a good man. He understood honour, loyalty." Lorenzo replies.

"The Pazzi thugs are storming the Palazzo della Signoria! We can't hold them off much longer-" A guard exclaims, bursting through the door.

"If they get inside, they'll murder all our supporters and put their own devils in power!" The first guard says.

"Then my survival would mean nothing. I have to..." Lorenzo says. He tries to stand but falls back to the bench.

"Francesco de' Pazzi... Help save our city. Kill him." Lorenzo says to me, grabbing my wrist. I nod and we start out the door before the second guard stops us again.

"Signora. I saw Francesco lead a battalion around the back of the Palazzo della Signoria. I fear he may be seeking another way in."

I nod and we run out the door before we can be stopped again. The streets are filled with pairs of fighting guards. Complete chaos. Terrified citizens run back and forth, screaming. Ezio and I run through the streets, eventually reaching the Palazzo. We climb a building to gain a better view, and are greeted by a shout.

"You, again! Why aren't you dead? Men! Slaughter them!"

I see the source of the shout almost instantly; Francesco de' Pazzi. He stands on one of the walls of the Palazzo.

I run off the building and leap for the Palazzo wall, grabbing a window ledge and pulling myself up. I find myself face-to-face with several guards. They let out a shout and draw their swords, giving me just enough time to pull myself over the wall and onto the Palazzo balcony. The fight breaks out, and I cut them down easily, Ezio by my side.

"Oh! The children think themselves master swordsmen. So you've drawn some blood! My men will make short work of you!" Francesco roars from somewhere above us.

We climb to the second balcony, where another group of guards greets us. Eyes on Francesco, who stands behind them, we kill the guards quickly.

"Guards! GUARDS!" Francesco roars.

"No one's coming. It's just us, Francesco." Ezio says.

"Damn you to hell! Get the hell away from me!" Francesco screams, climbing up onto the wall of the Palazzo, looking around desperately for an escape. Unfortunately, there is quite a distance between him and the ground.

And then he jumps.

Shock and confusion flood me as I dash to the wall, looking down. There, I see Francesco has leaped from the wall into a haybale. I follow without another thought, landing in the haybale and leaping out in no time. I see Francesco disappear around a corner, and I sprint after him. He's not very fast – I catch him seconds later. We both tumble to the ground and this time I waste no time in plunging my blade deep into his chest.

"Now Firenze will judge you for what you've done." I say.

"It's over... It's all over..."

"_Requescat in Pace, madre cazzo._" I reply. (_Rest in peace, mother f*cker_)

I stand up and turn around. Ezio claps me on the shoulder, a small smile upon his lips. We head back to the Palazzo, where a large crowd has formed.

"Liberty! Liberty! Liberty!" They chant. Ezio and I stand on a rooftop, watching them. A man on a horse trots through the crowd, and it takes me a second to recognize him as Jacopo de' Pazzi.

"People and Liberty!" He cries, raising his fist. Another, smaller crowd, gathers on top of the Palazzo. They throw something off the building, and with a jolt I realize it's Francesco's body – naked.

The large crowd screams and Jacopo gallops off. Ezio and I turn to each other.

**~!~**

Lia and I turn to each other, a sense of shared accomplishment in the air. She gives me a grin, and I stare. For some reason, at that moment, she doesn't look sexy as she usually does; she looks beautiful. My heart beats unevenly for a second before it evens out and I smile back. I mentally shake myself off, confused by these new feelings.

**So if you didn't realize, that last part was in Ezio's point of view. I thought I'd experiment with it, so let me know what you thought of it in the reviews! Anyway, I realized that asking for reviews is kinda childish, BUT it's the only thing that keeps me writing. So let's make a deal. If I stop asking for reviews, you guys try to keep them coming. If I don't know that you guys are enjoying my story, I won't write any more. Deal?**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Lorenzo stands in front of Ezio and I, looking out to the river. We approach him, and Lorenzo speaks.

"When I was six years old, I fell into the Arno. I soon found myself drifting down and down into darkness, certain my life was at an end. Instead, I woke to the sound of my mother weeping. At her side stood a stranger, soaking and smiling at me. My mother explained that he had saved me. And so began a long and prosperous relationship between two families; yours and mine." Lorenzo says, putting a hand on Ezio's shoulder. "I am sorry I could not save your father and brothers."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I believe Jacopo de' Pazzi played a part in their deaths. The attack on you as well. I need to find him." Ezio says.

"That coward fled before we could arrest him!" Lorenzo exclaims.

"Have you any leads?" I ask.

"No. They've hidden themselves well." Lorenzo replies.

"They?" Ezio asks.

"Jacopo was not the only conspirator to escape." Lorenzo says.

"If they work with Jacopo, they were surely involved in the plot against my family as well." Ezio says.

"What are their names?" I ask.

"Antonio Maffei, Archbishop Francesco Salviati, Stefano da Bagnone and Bernardo Baroncelli." Lorenzo replies.

"_Tutto bene_. We will go see my uncle. He has men stationed in the countryside." Ezio says. (_Okay_)

"Wait... Before you go." Leonardo starts. He pulls out something from his cloak and hands it to Ezio.

"A Codex Page!" Ezio exclaims.

"I took it from the files of Francesco de' Pazzi, seeing as he clearly no longer needs it. I've always had an interest in things of antiquity. As did your father." Lorenzo replies.

"It is meaningful to me as well." Ezio says.

"Then consider it a gift! _Che il Signore ci protegga._" Lorenzo says. (_God save us all_)

We head off, Ezio examining the Codex Page.

"We should go see Leonardo." He mutters to himself.

I smile happily. I quite like Leonardo; he seems to be a good inventor, and an entertaining man. We make our way to his workshop, walking right on in without knocking. Leonardo turns around as he hears us enter.

"Thank God you two are alright! This madness with the Medici and the Pazzi..." He exclaims, hurrying towards us. "Is this why you pursued Francesco?"

"Not exactly..." I reply.

"Well, whatever your reasons, the city's safe again; thanks to you! Now tell me – how may I be of service?"

Ezio holds up the Codex Page with a grin.

"Ah! Another page!" Leonardo exclaims, snatching the page from Ezio's hand and retreating to his workbench. "Aha! It's a similar cipher to the last one. This won't take long..." He bends over the page and makes small comments about how intelligent it is. "It's another blade design – for delivering poison!"

"Can you build it?" Ezio asks.

"_Si. _It won't take very long. I just need to find a way to hollow out the blade without sacrificing the..." Leonardo stops talking as Ezio removes one of his blades.

"It's alright, Leonardo." He laughs. "Just do what you need to do."

I remove my blade as well, and Leonardo takes the blades back to his workbench while Ezio and I sit in the corner, waiting for him to complete his design.

"_Bella_, may I just say you're looking beautiful today?" Ezio asks.

"You may. Feel free to go on." I reply.

"Well, you're strong, fast... scary." Ezio says.

"Scary?" I ask.

"When you're angry." Ezio clarifies.

I chuckle. "I don't think that's a bad thing. Someone's got to keep you in line."

"All done!" Leonardo exclaims. I jump at his sudden exclamation. "I've filled your blade with a bit of poison to start with. Should you run out, just visit a doctor."

"Poison? From a doctor?" I ask.

"In high enough doses, that which cures can kill." Leonardo replies.

"We are in your debt once more, my friend." Ezio says to Leonardo.

"Anytime, Ezio! Anytime!" Leonardo says.

**~!~**

Lia and I walk along the familiar main street of Monteriggioni. I'm pleased to see the shops are looking better stocked than usual, the owners advertising their products with renewed vigour. We enter the Villa, heading to Mario's study. Before we can enter, however, we're stopped by Claudia. She looks happy; it makes me wary.

"_Salute, _Ezio! Back so soon?" Claudia asks, looking repulsively delighted to see me. (_Hi_)

"Hello, Claudia." I reply, feeling slightly confused as Claudia throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly. She's up to something.

"How was Firenze?" She asks, not breaking eye contact with me, not acknowledging Lia's existence.

"Good... We got some work done." I reply, giving Lia a knowing smile.

"Hi!" Lia exclaims to Claudia, waving. Lia also wears a smile. Whatever these two are doing, it can't be good.

Claudia looks at Lia, her lip curling as if she's looking at some disgusting insect. It annoys me more than it should.

"How are you, Claudia? I expect you're quite lonely, locked up in the villa all day. If you ever want someone to talk with, I'd be glad to keep you company." Lia offers, being almost nauseatingly friendly.

"I'd rather talk with Mario's hunting dogs." Claudia replies.

"Oh, that's a shame." Lia says, her face falling. "Look, Claudia, I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, and I don't blame you for not figuring it out yourself, but... dogs can't talk."

Claudia chuckles irritatingly. "Oh, Natalia. You think you're so witty, but you won't win this battle."

"How dare you!" Lia exclaims. "I'd never have a battle of wits with an unarmed woman."

I snort before Claudia glares at me. I turn away, trying to muffle my laughter.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, your brother and I have work to do... You do know what work is? It's what normal people do, instead of complaining for hours on end." Lia clarifies, walking away with a small smile. Claudia huffs and walks back to her desk.

"Ezio, that woman is _una_ _cagna!_" Claudia exclaims. (_A bitch_)

"You're not exactly being friendly to her either." I reply.

"You're my brother! You're supposed to support me!" Claudia complains.

I walk off, leaving Claudia to pout at her desk. Lia waits just outside Mario's study, and before we enter she stops me.

"Are you really okay with me insulting your sister?" She asks me.

"Oh, she's needed someone like you since the day she was born." I reply with a grin.

**~!~**

Ezio and I walk into Mario's study, where he studies the wall of Codex pages. He sees us and smiles.

"Ezio! Lia! Come in, come in! To what do I owe the honour?" Mario asks.

"We've been sent from Firenze by Il Magnifico to attend some unfinished business. I'm looking for Jacopo de' Pazzi." Ezio says.

"Ha... Who isn't? We've been at it for days." Mario replies.

"Then perhaps what I carry will help us both; a list of his co-conspirators. One of them will talk before he dies."

"Excellent! These men are sure to lack Jacopo's resources, which means they will be easier to find. I will put my scouts to it at once."

"I appreciate the help, Uncle. I've got something else for you; more Codex pages."

"Ah!" Mario exclaims. "Let's see what we can learn." He opens the scroll and examines it for a few moments. "What is this? What Prophet?" He mutters.

"What did you find, Mario?" I ask.

"Just another damn mystery! The text here roughly translates to 'Only the Prophet may open it'. There's reference to two 'Pieces of Eden'. But these pages offer no answers. At least not on their own. You must find more."

"We'll have to save it for another day, Uncle. We have a mission to attend to." Ezio replies.

"As you wish. Now, if you hope to defeat these bastards, I will need to teach you a few things. Come with me to the practice field." Mario says.

Ezio and I nod, and the three of us head out. Ezio and I jump into the practice field.

"You're familiar with counter-attacking, but what happens when your enemy is as well?" Mario asks from outside the circle.

"I don't usually give them the opportunity." Ezio says. I snort.

"Tough talk offers little protection against Templar steel." Mario says.

"Then by all means, maestro – teach me what to do!" Ezio replies.

I draw my sword and swing it at Ezio. He dodges, and we continue the drill. We practice disarming for a while after that, and once we're finished, Mario joins us in the circle.

"_Magnifico_!" He exclaims. "You exceed my expectations once again!"

I hear footsteps, and then a mercenary appears from around the corner.

"Signore! We've found Jacopo's men, and await your word to strike." He says.

"Relay the following; no man moves until they have spoken with Ezio or Lia. Understand?" Mario asks.

"It will be done." The mercenary replies, hurrying off.

"Go! Visit with my men in they countryside. See if Jacopo's lackeys won't lead you to him. But be careful! They will be expecting you." Mario says to us.

"_Grazie_, Uncle." Ezio says. Mario hands me a piece of paper; a map.

"This is the location of all my men in La Toscana. Speak with them as you please." He says.

"Thank you." I reply.

Ezio and I run off, mounting horses at the stables and riding for Tuscany.

**La Toscana is Tuscany. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I would have published sooner but I haven't even had time to turn on the computer. Please follow and favourite if you enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW! It lets me know that you're enjoying my story and that you want more. BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I start the chapter, I just want to thank all you awesome people - Blossoming Affection has 93 reviews! I can't tell you how awesome that is, and I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys. So thank you, so much for inspiring me to write more! I can't thank you enough! Now, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 14

Ezio and I ride alongside each other, the forest gradually giving way to the rolling, green hills of Tuscany.

"It would be nice to sleep in my own bed for once." I say to Ezio.

"Or mine." He replies.

"You'd have to sleep on the floor."

Ezio chuckles, but then his face turns more serious. "_Bella..._ What were you going to say, a few weeks ago in front of the fire?" He asks.

It takes me a moment to remember what he's talking about.

"_How did you learn all of this? How to fight, climb." Ezio asked._

_I pursed my lips, thinking. Then I headed into the next room, which was warm and inviting due to the roaring fire which crackled in front of me. I sat down cross-legged in front of it, Ezio joining me._

"_I was sixteen when I was told. About the Assassins. I thought it was fairytale at first, too, but Elena and Paola reassured me. They were the closest thing I had to parents. I worked for the Assassins as a courtesan, collecting information about the Templars. Then, one day..." I hesitated, unsure of whether to tell Ezio._

"You remember that?" I ask, surprised.

"I'm very observant. But what were you going to say?" Ezio questions.

Once again, I hesitate. It's one of my deepest, darkest secrets. My most painful memory. It still hurts to think about, even now.

I sigh. "I... I'm sorry, Ezio. I can't tell you. Not yet."

Ezio looks disappointed but nods. "I understand, _bella_."

"Thank you." I reply.

We ride in silence for a while more, my thoughts still on the Memory. On _Him_.

**~!~**

I pull out the map Mario gave me, Ezio peering over my shoulder at it. We stand to the side of the road, the south gate of San Gimignano several hundred meters away.

"Who should we talk to first?" I ask him, raising the map so he can see it.

"Let's start with the closest man... Here." Ezio says, pointing to one of the marked locations on the map.

"_Va bene, _let's go." I reply, pocketing the map and mounting my horse again. (_Alright_)

We ride towards the first location, a small cluster of two or three buildings. As we arrive, I hear someone.

"Lia! Ezio! Over here!"

I look around for the source of the call, but I can't see anyone. Ezio rides off, and I follow him to find a mercenary standing behind one of the buildings. Ezio and I dismount our horses, and approach him.

"We've found Archbishop Salviati! He's barricaded himself inside that villa..." The mercenary says. He thinks for a moment. "Take some of my men. Use them to clear the fields. Then find a way over the walls so you can open the gates."

"Hmm... Command over my own army? A nice change of pace from all the usual sneaking and stabbing. I like it." Ezio replies.

"I think you mean _my _own army." I say.

"No, I was right the first time." Ezio says.

We walk off, bickering about who gets to control the mercenaries. They wait around the corner, chatting and laughing boisterously. They turn silent as they see us.

"You're to follow Ezio and I; we're going to get that bastard, Salviati." I say.

"_Si, Signora_." They reply. (_Yes, ma'am_)

We all head off towards the villa, the mercenaries with their swords drawn. It's lucky the moon is obscured by cloud; otherwise we'd be easy to spot. We fast approach the villa undetected, but as we draw nearer a flaw makes itself quite evident.

The number of guards protecting the villa has tripled. Ezio and I share a glance, a plan already forming in my head.

"Stop!" I whisper. The mercenaries stop and turn to me.

"What is it, _bella_?" Ezio asks.

"We can't go ahead with the original plan, there's too many guards. So here's what's going to happen; Ezio and I will hide while the rest of you create a distraction. When the guards are occupied with you, we'll run in, scale the wall and open the gate. Think you can handle that?" I challenge.

There is a very quiet roar of protest. "Of course we can!"

"_Bene_." I reply. (_Good_) Ezio and I hurry off, hiding in some nearby bushes. Perhaps not the most creative hiding place, but it's certainly effective. The mercenaries start creating chaos at the gate, and several guards go to send them away. Most of the guards still patrol the wall, so Ezio and I wait.

"You sure know how to have a good time, _bella. _I haven't had this much fun since I was a child." Ezio says after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, I know how to have fun." I reply with a broad smile.

"I doubt it." Ezio challenges.

"All right, you want a good time?" I ask.

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then come here." I whisper.

Ezio half leans forward before his eyes widen. "I see what you're doing." He says warily.

"What am I doing?"

Ezio laughs quietly. "I know you too well, _bella._ You're going to trick me, and then you're going to punch me for being an idiot!" He exclaims. "Well, not today! I'm too smar-OUCH!" He exclaims in reaction to my fist colliding with his shoulder.

"Ezio, I'm going to punch you whether you're being an idiot or not. Get used to it." I say.

"_Cagna_." Ezio grumbles. (_Bitch_)

"_Bastardo cornea_." I return. (_Horny bastard_)

Ezio looks over at me, his mouth in an unhappy, slightly hurt position. I can see his internal battle raging inside him; the laugh that struggles to escape his lips, his pride that simply won't let it escape. Then he cracks and he lets out a chuckle. I share it.

Ezio peaks over the top of the bushes. I join him to see the mercenaries fighting quite a large group of guards. Scanning the wall, I see it's almost devoid of guards.

"Let's go." Ezio says quietly. We slip out from the bushes and approach the villa, padding softly across the grass. The mercenaries still fight the guards, keeping them distracted. Ezio and I reach the wall, but up close we realize it's much too high to climb.

"Give me a boost." I whisper to Ezio, approaching the wall.

"What?" Ezio asks, confused.

I roll my eyes. "Give me a boost. Once I'm on top of the wall, I can pull you up."

"Oh. _Va bene._" Ezio replies. (_All right_) He crouches slightly next to the wall, knotting his fingers together and holding his hands low enough for me to step onto. I walk back from the wall, studying it for a second. Once I've figured out how to get up, I speak.

"Ready?" I whisper.

"Ready." Ezio confirms. I take one step back, then run forwards. I jump, my foot lands on Ezio's hands, and he throws me upwards. I grab the top of the wall and heave myself up, checking for guards once I'm up there. The villa seems deserted, so I lower the top half of my body over the wall and reach down. Ezio runs up, grabs my hands, and finally the both of us stand on top of the wall.

"Great. Let's go." I say quietly. Ezio and I jump down from the wall, landing on the hard concrete of the villa almost soundlessly. The clanging of swords continues as Ezio and I make our way to the gate. The lever that opens the gate is left unattended. Ezio makes to open it, but suddenly I hear something whiz through the air.

"Duck!" I exclaim. Ezio and I hit the ground just as an arrow hits the wall exactly where Ezio's head was a second ago.

"I warned you to stay away,_ Assassini!_ You should have listened!" A man shouts. (_Assassins_) "Men, prepare yourselves! The Assassins have arrived!"

And suddenly I'm kicking myself. Because at that moment what must be fifty guards come storming out of the villa, swords, bows, hammers and every other weapon imaginable drawn. Ezio and I scramble to our feet, and I pull the lever just before the guards reach us. The mercenaries run inside the villa, leaving the bodies of the other guards lying on the ground. The wave of guards reach us, and the fight begins.

Stab, slash, cut. A spray of blood stains my uniform. Twirl, dodge, disarm. Another guard falls. I throw a quick glance over my shoulder to see Ezio and the mercenaries alive, so I return to my fight.

Block, counter, kill-

And something hard hits my head.

** ~!~**

_We both enter my room, a charming smile upon my lips. His face remains expressionless as the door closes behind us. I raise a hand to my dress and begin to unbutton it. Then his hands close around mine and he lowers them. Then he steps back._

"_What are you doing?" I ask._

"_I'm not taking advantage of you." He replies._

"_But, Ser, is that not why you came here?"_

"_I came here because my Master ordered me. I know what you are, Natalia. I was ordered to kill you."_

_I tense up._

"_Then why haven't you?" I ask warily._

"_Because I don't see the point. I don't want to kill. I want to live a normal life. But that's something neither of us can have; we were born into this. Assassin and Templar. Kill or be killed. I hate it." He says._

_I stand there, silent for a few minutes._

"_I can tell you hate it, too. You hate selling your body to men. And I'd be willing to bet no one's asked you if you want this life." He says._

"_I don't." I whisper before I even realize what I'm saying. _

_He smiles at me, and his smile... it does something to me. It makes me feel safe, secure. Loved._

"_What did you say your name is?" I ask softly._

"_Angelo." He replies._

_Angelo. As soon as I hear his name, I know I can't kill him. I couldn't lay a finger on him. _

"_Natalia?" He asks._

"_Yes?"_

"_I promise not to kill you." Angelo says, his smile seeming to penetrate my soul._

"_Much appreciated." I reply. I sit down on the other side of the room, and for what feels like hours we talk. We talk about nothing and everything._

_And I'm sure, even though I've known him for an hour, that he cares for me. Truly, like no one has before._

**~!~**

I stand up from Salviati's dead body. Even though I'm one step closer to finding Jacopo, one thing conquers my thoughts; Lia. She lies still on the ground, surrounded by the bodies of guards. I run over to her and kneel at her side, feeling for a heartbeat. I let out my breath with relief; she's alive.

"Come with me!" I shout to the mercenaries. They hurry over as I lift Lia's unconscious figure off the ground and into my arms. She's surprisingly light. We hurry as fast as we can out of the villa, into the countryside before anyone tries to attack us. We arrive back at the building where the mercenaries were stationed. There, the mercenaries go back to the post. I set Lia down on the grass.

**~!~**

"Lia! Wake up! Lia!" Someone exclaims.

I groan, and the memories come flooding back to me. Scaling the villa's wall, the fight and... the dream. It's like a wave of emotion crashes down on me as I remember it. My eyes snap open. I see Ezio leaning over me, his face relaxing as he sees me awake, and I can't help myself. I sit up quickly and wrap my arms around Ezio's neck, burying my face into his shoulder.

"_Bella..._ Are you alright?" Ezio asks, hesitant at first but also wrapping his arms around me.

I take a deep breath and lean backwards, retracting my arms from Ezio and trying to steady myself. He seems reluctant to let go for some reason.

"_Si, _I'm fine... I just had a bad dream." I say.

_But it wasn't a dream, _I think to myself. _It was real. _And as I think his name once more, it kills me deep inside.

_Angelo_.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but... Let's face it, I'm just really lazy. Anyway, please follow and favourite if you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review to let me know if you want more of the story! Don't you want to find out more about Angelo? ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Ezio and I walk along the streets of San Gimignano, but I'm only half here. My mind is somewhere else, long ago. With Angelo.

"_Bella? _Did you hear me?" I hear a voice ask. I jolt out of my thoughts and look over at Ezio.

"_Che cosa hai detto?_" I ask. (_What did you say?_)

"I asked where Uncle's man is. Check the map." Ezio replies.

"Oh..." I mumble, pulling out the map and studying it with Ezio. Once we know where Mario's next man is, I return the map to my pocket. I keep walking, but Ezio hesitates.

"_Bella_, what's wrong?" He asks. I turn around.

"Nothing." I reply, smiling. I turn around again but Ezio grabs my shoulders and pulls me away from the bustling crowd, looking into my eyes.

"Natalia, tell me what is bothering you. I've never seen you like this. What happened to all your teasing, your insults? I never thought I'd say this, but... I miss them." Ezio says.

I give a small, single chuckle. "It's nothing you'd care to talk about. Let's continue the mission."

"No." Ezio says strongly. I narrow my eyes at him. "Lia, you're too distracted. You could get hurt. Now, you can either tell me what's wrong, or you can return to the villa."

"May I remind you that I've been an Assassin for much longer than you? If anyone's calling the shots, it's me, so don't try and tell me what to do."

"_Bella_, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm trying to look out for you."

For some reason, this angers me. "Ezio, I'm not some dainty lady to be looked after!" I exclaim angrily. "I'm in charge here, not you! If you're trying to protect me, don't. I can take care of myself. Now, do you want to find your Uncle's man, or do you want to stand around talking for a while longer?" I ask. With that, I walk off quickly. Ezio stands behind me, angry, but follows after a few seconds. We walk in stony silence. After a few minutes, we reach the square where the mercenary is supposed to be, and after scanning the crowd I see him over on the other side of the square. I walk off without a word, enjoying Ezio's moment of confusion before he sees me and follows. I reach the mercenary a few seconds before him.

"_Salute!_" The mercenary exclaims to us. "Antonio Maffei has sought refuge atop the city's tallest structure – spouting scripture and arrows in equal measure. The man has clearly lost his mind."

"Then we shall have to put him out of his misery." Ezio jokes.

"Aha..." I laugh, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Ezio glares at me angrily.

"Ah... Yes... Making matters worse, he's posted archers all around him." The mercenary continues, obviously trying to end the conversation so he can leave. "You'd do well to clear them out before approaching."

"_Grazie _for the information." Ezio says, walking off. I follow reluctantly, the two of us heading through the crowd and to the nearest building. We climb it, and as we get higher and higher I can make out the deranged shouts of Antonio Maffei. I don't pay any attention to him, still fuming at Ezio. We climb higher and higher, arms beginning to tire.

"You know, Lia..." Ezio pants as we climb. "It seems to me... that if we're going to... work together... we should resolve our arguements... before someone is... killed because of it."

I can feel my insides twisting in irritation. Partly because of the anger left over from our fight, and partly because he's right.

"Well, it seems to me..." I reply. "That if you're going to be... distracted by every... little arguement we have, then... you really aren't up to... the task of being an... Assassin."

I can feel Ezio getting annoyed again. It gives me a slightly masochistic sense of satisfaction.

"Natalia, I'm trying to... keep one of us from... being killed. If you... are going to let... every little arguement place... both of us in danger, then... maybe you're the one... who's not supposed to be here."

This stings. And it angers me. After all, I've been an Assassin much longer than he! What right does he have to tell me I shouldn't be here?

"Stop being such a child, Ezio!" I exclaim angrily. "You-"

I'm suddenly interrupted by the sound of a bow being drawn. Right next to my face.

Great.

Two pairs of hands pull me up, and I see the same thing being done to Ezio. We're pulled up, onto a hastily assembled wooden ledge. I'm restrained by two guards, as is Ezio, being held dangerously close to the edge.

"What's this?" I hear from above us. I look up to see a man standing above us, his eyes looking almost possessed.

"Antonio Maffei..." Ezio murmers.

It's odd, how all the petty arguments just drift away when you're in a life-or-death situation.

**~!~**

I look up at Maffei, throwing a glance at Lia. She's restrained by two guards, same as me.

"What are you doing up here?" Maffei asks. "Come to kill me?" His voice suddenly raises to a shout, his voice hoarse and crackling. "They're going to kill us all! It's what they want!"

One of the guards holding me pulls out his sword and holds it to my throat.

"What should we do with them, _Maestro?_" He asks. (_Master_)

"_Mandare giù!_" Maffei exclaims. (_Send them down_)

Maffei turns, leaving our sight. As the guards turn us around to face the ground, Lia and I catch one last glance of each other. And we give each other the slightest nod.

I spin around, knocking the guard's sword from my neck and throwing him off the ledge. The other draws his sword and tries to force me backwards, swinging his sword madly at me, so I kick him backwards. He stumbles back and I take the chance to send my hidden blade through his neck. As he too falls off the building, I turn to Lia. One of her guards is gone, supposedly off the ledge, but the other still fights. I leap forwards to help, and the guard turns to me. He fights well against Lia and I, but in the end we send him off the ledge as well. I turn to Lia, a small smile on my lips. She returns it, but then her mouth opens in surprise. I spin around to see another guard run at me with his sword. Out of instinct, I raise my hand to deflect his attack, and his sword slices my palm wide open, making it feel as if my whole hand is on fire. I stumble back, clutching my hand as Lia runs forward. She draws her sword and swings it at him, disarming him and slicing his throat. She then turns to me.

"Ezio, are you alright?" She exclaims, suddenly quite worried.

"I'm fine, for now... Let's get Maffei..." I reply, still clutching my hand. Lia nods and we climb up the ladder. Maffei spins around as he sees us ascend to his level. He rips out his sword.

"By the light of the Lord, be cleansed!" He roars, running madly at Lia.

"No, thanks!" Lia replies. I draw my sword, as does she.

"I will put you on your knees, sinner!" He shouts, attacking me.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I ask, deflecting his blows. He knocks my sword to the side, and just as he's about to strike a sword appears from the centre of his chest. Maffei falls to the ground and I scramble to his side, determined to get the answers I need. Holding my injured hand close to my chest, I lean close to Maffei.

"Away with you, demon!" He exclaims quietly.

"Have some respect for death, my friend." I reply.

"I'll show you respect!" Maffei coughs.

"No, I will." I say. "May your body and mind at last be still. _Requiescat in Pace._"

With that, Maffei turns still. I lean back from him, grunting in pain and frustration; pain because my hand feels as if it's had a branding iron held to it; frustration because I have no answers or clues as to where Jacopo will be.

"Ezio, let me see your hand." Lia demands, sitting down in front of me. I settle into a more comfortable position as Lia gently takes my hand. She inspects it, her brow creased with concern, and once again my heart does that strange little flip. I push it aside.

Lia leans over and rips several strips of fabric from Maffei's robes. She holds my hand, and very gently wraps it up in the fabric. I wince, but try to ignore the pain.

"I'm no doctor, but that should help until our mission is over." She says. She looks as if she wants to say more, but I know she won't. Her pride gets in the way.

"Lia, I'm sorry." I say. "You're right. You're the one in charge here, not me. I didn't mean to pry, I was only trying to help."

Lia looks down at her hands. "No, Ezio. _I _am sorry. I was wrong to be angry at you – you were only looking out for me. I should have told you what is wrong. And... it is because of me you were hurt. If we hadn't argued while we were climbing..." She looks up at me. "I am sorry Ezio. Truly."

"Come here." I say. Lia looks confused. "_Venire qui_." I repeat. Lia leans forward tentatively, and I wrap my arms around her in a big hug. She realizes what I'm doing and hugs back tightly. We sit there for a few seconds before Lia breaks the hug. Even though I'd do anything to remain there with her, in that moment, I let go too.

"Now, who's next?" I ask.

Lia's lips break out into a smile, and she pulls out the map. We identify the next mercenary to see.

"Let's go kill some Templar _bastardi._" Lia says. We walk to the edge of the tower. Lia jumps off, landing in a haystack, and I follow her, feeling the wind burn past my cheeks. I land in the haystack, stumbling out of it. I begin to walk towards where Uncle's next man is stationed, but a hand grabs my shoulder. I turn around to see Lia looking... nervous.

"Ezio, I... I want to tell you what's bothering me." She says.

**Oh my God, I am so sorry! I haven't updated in about 3 weeks! I've been feeling so bad and guilty but I recently got hooked on Lord of the Rings, and Skyrim (next fanfic, maybe. So, I'm sorry! Anyway, I really hope you guys liked that chapter, please follow and favourite if you enjoyed. Please review, because it's the only thing that keeps me writing and I love reading them! Also, next chapter will probably be around 90% about Lia and Angelo, more will be revealed, ect. Anyway, review if you liked and you want more!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"When I first became a courtesan, I hated it. I never stopped hating it. I didn't see the point of all the fighting, the killing." I say.

Ezio and I sit opposite each other, the setting sun glaring down at us. I could hear the bustle of the city a few moments ago, but now it's like Ezio and I are the last human beings in Italy. I begin to tell my story, and it's like I'm back with Angelo again.

**~!~**

Angelo and I sit on a rooftop overlooking Firenze. Our backs rest against a wall, eyes closed as the warm sun bathes us in light.

"Tell me about Paola. You speak so fondly of her, yet I know nothing about her." Angelo says.

"_Va bene_. She is an Assassin, as I'm sure you know. She and Elena have been friends since they were children; their parents were close. All the Assassins know each other. She is like a second mother to me - her and Elena." I reply.

"What does she do for the Assassins?" Angelo asks.

I raise my eyebrow. "Why do you want to know? Planning to take down the Assassins once and for all?" I lean back, looking horrified. "Has this all been an act?"

Angelo lets out a chuckle. "Yes, I've been acting all these weeks. All this time, it's been a front! I am truly a monster."

"You really are." I agree.

"Where is your mother?" Angelo asks.

"...She died after I was born. Elena raised me." I reply.

"I'm sorry." Angelo says softly.

"Don't be. Elena is like a mother to me, and I don't feel deprived of anything." I say. "What of your parents?"

"They are both Templars. Ever since I was born, they've been preparing me to join the Templars. When I was young, I didn't question it. But as I grew older, I developed a mind of my own. I realized killing is wrong." Angelo replies.

"Why can't they see?" I ask. "Why can't the Assassins and Templars work together? We could achieve so much..."

"We seem to be managing just fine together." Angelo agrees, turning towards me.

"We do seem to get on rather well..." I say. Angelo leans forwards, as do I, our lips meeting for what must be the thousandth time this week. As we part, Angelo speaks again.

"We could run away, you know. Move to Venezia. Start a new life together."

I snort. "Paola and Elena would not rest until they found me. They would insist that it was some Templar mind trick, that I had not run of my own accord." I sigh. "They are blind to the true ways of the world."

Though, as I say this, a burning desire builds within me. If we ran away together, we could get away from this life. Live peacefully together. I drift off, thinking of the possibilities. After a while, I snap back to reality. I see Angelo watching me, the fondest of smiles upon his lips. He looks genuinely fascinated by something.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I love how you just drift off. You enter your own little world." Angelo replies.

"It's a rather nice place."

"What happens there?"

"This." I reply, suddenly leaning forwards with a passionate frenzy. My hands run through his hair, our breathing ragged. My heart beats faster and faster.

"I think I like this 'Natalia-Land'." Angelo says.

"It's better when you're here to share it." I tell him softly.

Angelo leans back, smiling at me. He seems perfectly happy to just stay there, smiling. I lean into his chest, holding one of his hands and watching the sun set over the city.

**~!~**

Lia stops talking and looks at me. I shake my head, trying to come back to reality.

"I'll tell you more later. But for now, we should contact Mario's next man." Lia says.

I nod, taking a deep breath. My mind still focuses on Lia's story. On this man, Angelo.

I don't like him.

I'm not sure why – aside from the obvious reason of his belonging to the Templar order. All I know is that he's too... perfect. And all the time Lia was telling her story all I could feel was a burning emotion deep inside my chest. Anger? No, not anger. But it was something. Something I feel I should pay attention to, even though I know I won't.

**~!~**

Ezio and I approach Mario's man, but all I can think of is how Ezio is reacting to my story. All I can hope is that I don't regret my decision.

"Ezio, Lia! You're finally here. We've found Bernarno Baroncelli... Sort of." The mercenary says as he sees us.

"Sort of?" Ezio asks. "Explain yourself." He demands.

"Lorenzo had him arrested days ago – he was being returned to us from Constantinople. He escaped, but we know he is somewhere inside the city." The mercenary says.

"We'll see if we can find him." Ezio says. We walk off, leaving the mercenary to lean against the wall.

"How do you expect to find the _bastardo?_" I ask. "What if he's locked himself inside a tower? How could you get in?"

"I can get anything anywhere." Ezio says, grinning shamelessly.

"_Almost _anywhere." I reply, rolling my eyes. "But on a more serious note, how will we find Bernardo?"

Ezio closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them.

"Follow me." Ezio says. He walks off into the crowds, seeming almost possessed. He seems to know where he's going, though I have no idea how or why. After several minutes of walking, we arrive at a small market. Ezio stops walking, his eyes fixed straight ahead. I follow his vision to see Bernardo Baroncelli. He's guarded by two armoured men.

One of the men points to Ezio and I. Baroncelli turns around, sees us. His eyes widen in fear and horror, and before we can do anything he bolts. The two bodyguards run towards us, swords drawn, but there's no time to fight. Ezio and I dodge them, sprinting after Baroncelli. His bright red outfit stands out amongst the crowd, and he's not in the best shape. Ezio tackles him to the ground, and I spin around to face the two guards while Ezio talks to Baroncelli.

I flick out my hidden blades, slicing the first guard's throat before he even touches me. I hear the familiar "_Requiescat in Pace_", and I turn to face Ezio. I can hear more footsteps running our way, and I see several groups of guards heading our way.

"Let's go!" Ezio exclaims. I nod, and the two of us run off as fast as we can. The guards follow us, and I lead Ezio to the city wall. We climb down, and arrows start flying. Soon we're out of range, and the arrows stop. We reach a small cluster of buildings, sinking to the ground, panting.

"So... What did Baroncelli say?" I ask, breathless.

"They meet at a church." Ezio replies.

"That's it?" I ask.

"_Si_. It's better than nothing." Ezio says.

I pull out the map again, locating the last mercenary. He's stationed near a large building.

"Shall we?" Ezio asks, grinning.

"I bet I can get there before you." I challenge.

Ezio sprints off without another word. I chase after him, determined to win.

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please follow and favourite if you enjoyed, and I'm proud to announce that this fanfic now has over 100 reviews! That's awesome! I can't tell you how happy I am, and how grateful I am to you guy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing. Every review makes me want to write more. Please leave a review, and I'd love to hear what you're thinking about Angelo!**


End file.
